


Cast Away

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Series: Outcasts [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Peter Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Poor Tony Stark, Rimming, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony Stark Has Issues, Two Different Peter Parkers, Two Different Wade Wilsons, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Sequel to God Save the Outcasts.Peter and Wade's lives have finally settled down. Peter is doing well at MIT and between semesters, he works with his old mentor at Stark Industries. After a mishap with a scrap of an unidentified element, the two end up back in New York, but everything is wrong and they don't know how to make it right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a prompt I read somewhere, but can't find it now. The gist of it is: Peter and Wade travel to an alternate dimension and interact with the normal versions of themselves, who are in a relationship and it really messes with their minds.
> 
> I swapped it a little, I thought it would be more fun to bring my normal Wade and Peter to the regular MCU where there are superheroes and crazy things around every corner.
> 
> You don't HAVE to read God Save the Outcasts to understand this, just know that Wade was an ostracized outcast and Peter was a sweetie pie that took the time to get to know him. Peter was hurt very badly and Wade helped him heal. The original story was set in 2013 when Peter was 17 and at this point, it's been about 3 1/2 years since Wade and Peter met making Peter 20. Wade is around 35.

After a week away, Peter walked through the door of their condo, slipping his shoes off. It was too quiet. He stepped in, hesitantly, peaking around each corner as he walked. “Wade..?” His boyfriend was supposed to be waiting for him, but it didn't seem like he was around.

 

He was glad to be home, but he only had two weeks left before he had to go back to school to start his third Spring semester and he was going to be gone the entire next week. He wanted to spend every day they had together before he was going to be busy with schoolwork and didn't have as much free time, but if Wade wasn't home..

 

Peter frowned as he set his bag down on the kitchen table, looking around. Everything was in its place, but something seemed off. He made his way down the hallway, when he saw a dim light and a delicate floral scent caught his attention. He pushed the bedroom door open and was stunned.

 

The soft glow was from the dozens of candles on every shelf, flickering and illuminating the room. On the floor there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bed, where he found Wade, dressed in only his favorite pajama pants, softly snoring. On the bed next to him was a wooden tray filled with quartered strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate.

 

Peter smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed behind Wade, running his hand gently up his arm, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Mm.. Peter?” Wade rolled onto his back and blinked, adjusting his focus on Peter's face in the candlelight. “What time is it?”

 

“Hi.” He pressed a quick kiss to Wade's lips. “It's just after eight.”

 

Wade sat up on his elbows, pulling Peter into a deeper kiss. “I thought you were going to be here at seven.”

 

“My flight was delayed and my phone died. I'm sorry..” He must have fallen asleep waiting for him to get home. “What is all this?” Peter glanced around the room.

 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Wade gently pulled Peter back onto the bed next to him. “Surprise!” Peter laughed and smiled as Wade turned to grab the tray from the other side of him, placing it between them. He dipped a strawberry chunk into the chocolate mousse and put it to his lips. “Open up.”

 

Peter did as he was told and made an appreciative noise, grabbing his own chunk. He coated it in the cream before offering it to Wade who took it with a smile. They took turns feeding each other until Peter swirled his finger in the cream, scooping the last of it from the bowl. He licked it off, but left his tongue sticking out, offering the treat to his boyfriend.

 

Wade's leaned in, tongue meeting his to share the delicious confection made sweeter by the accompanying taste of the other's mouth. Peter slid the tray down the bed, scooting closer to close the gap between them, arching his entire body into the kiss. Wade's tongue licked and caressed Peter's until the boy was the only thing he could taste.

 

“Wait..” Wade's hand on his chest put some distance between them and Peter tried to move back in, not wanting to stop.

 

“Don't want to wait..” Peter's hand was trying to move Wade's so that he could keep kissing him. “I want you..”

 

“I know.” Wade almost leaned back in, but he stopped himself, sitting up. “I just need to say something..” He was fidgeting with a pillow in his lap and Peter sat up as well.

 

“Okay..” He couldn't help but be a little nervous, feeding off of Wade's mood.

 

“I love you..” Wade took a deep breath. That was the easy part. “You know that I would do anything for you, right?” Peter nodded. “Well.. I need you to do something for me.”

 

“Anything..” Wade knew that Peter would do anything for him too. Didn't he? “Wade, what is it?” His stomach was starting to turn when he didn't get an answer. Wade was never so serious..

 

Wade was still trying to find the words. “I need you to say that you love me even just **half** as much as I love you. That you'll never leave me because I can't imagine living without you.” Peter followed his line of sight down into his lap as he tossed the pillow to the side, revealing a small box. “I need you to say yes.” He slowly opened the box, removing the ring, holding it out along with his hand.

 

Peter stared as he took in everything that Wade was saying. His heart was pounding and his hand shook as he reached out to take Wade's hand. He looked back up at the man in front of him, eyes beginning to water as he realized what was happening.

 

“Will you marry me?” Wade slid the ring onto his finger.

 

Peter was speechless as he looked at the ring on his hand and back at Wade. He nodded dumbly, not sure if his voice would work if he tried.

 

“Yeah?” Wade smiled at him hopefully.

 

“Yeah.” Peter breathed out as he smiled back, tears falling as he pulled Wade in for a close hug, arms wrapping tight around his neck. “I love you so much, I could never live without you either..”

 

“I know, I know..” Wade pulled back, hands holding Peter's face close to his. “I just wanted to make it official.”

 

Peter smiled again, kissing him quickly. “Aunt May is going to freak!”

 

Wade grinned sheepishly. “Actually, she already knows. We picked out the ring together.”

 

Peter peaked down at it, finally having a chance to look at it. It was a silver-colored band with what looked like a large gash along the center. “What is that?”

 

“It's a sound wave.” Wade ran his thumb over the top of it. “That's what it looks like when I say 'I love you'. So you never forget.” He also showed Peter the inside where it read 'Peter & Wade Forever'. It should have been cheesy or silly, but it wasn't. It was just sweet. It was perfect.

 

More tears fell onto his hand and he sniffled. “I could never forget..”

 

“I know. I won't let you.” Wade kissed him again, mumbling against his lips. “I love you.” He kissed along Peter's well-defined jaw to his ear. “I love you.” His lips moved to the hollow of Peter's neck. “I love you..”

 

Peter wiped his tears with his sleeve before he helped Wade remove his shirt and pants as his lips traveled his entire body, covering him in kisses. With Wade's lips on his inner thighs, he had never felt so love and trusted and safe. When he felt Wade's tongue circling the most intimate part of his body, it was so much more intense than ever before.

 

There was something about knowing that Wade wanted all of him for the rest of their lives that spread a warmth through his body that he'd never known. Wade's tongue delved inside of him, showing Peter just how much he wanted to take care of him. He worked fingers along side his tongue, worshiping and opening him as he moved.

 

Peter was all heavy sighs as his hands rested against the top of Wade's head encouragingly. When he came up, he kissed Peter heavily, his hands scrambling absentmindedly through the bedside table. His lips never left Peter's as he slicked himself, entering him tenderly.

 

Wade moved softly and slowly, taking his time, whispering sweet things into Peter's ears and against his lips until the boy was completely unraveling underneath him. The boy's thighs wrapped around him and they moved together, completely synchronized.

 

With a soft 'I love you', Peter's hands gripped Wade's shoulders, pulling him as close as they could get as his body tensed just before his release. Wade was right behind him, cheek resting against Peter's cheek as he breathed heavily into his ear.

 

The laid there, holding one another until the small candles began to die out. Their comfortable silence was broken by a small rumbling and Wade laughed. “Don't laugh! I didn't get to eat dinner..”

 

“I've got some leftover pizza.” Wade kissed him softly, standing to walk out the door when Peter laughed out loud. “What?” He looked back at Peter and saw him rolling back on the bed, hand covering his mouth.

 

“You have-” He laughed even harder before he took a deep breath and tried again. “You have rose petals stuck to your ass.”

 

Wade looked back over his shoulder and saw them sticking to his skin. “You want to laugh at me?” He glanced back over at Peter before jumping on the bed, pulling the petals on top of Peter, rubbing them into his skin as he tickled him. “I'll give you something to laugh about!”

 

When Wade finally pulled back, Peter was breathless and the scent of roses filled the air. Wade smacked him on the ass before he got back up, brushing the petals from his body. “Get cleaned up, I'll get food.”

 

Peter smiled as he got off the bed, jumping in for a quick shower before joining Wade in the kitchen. “Smells yummy.” They sat, both completely naked at the table, open and comfortable with each other as they ate. Peter kept sneaking glances down at his hand, rubbing his thumb across the new jewelry.

 

After cleaning up the bedroom, Wade remembered he had something else to tell Peter. “I forgot, we're going to be visiting May tomorrow, so we've got to get up a little earlier than normal.”

 

“What time?” Peter rested his head against Wade's chest.

 

“We need to leave by 8 to make lunch.” Wade rubbed his shoulder when Peter groaned. “You can sleep on the road, though.”

 

“Oh, we're driving?”

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have some time to catch up, just the two of us.”

 

Peter agreed, it was a good idea. They only had the weekend before Peter was back in the city and if they were spending Saturday with Aunt May, that only left them with part of Sunday before he had to catch his flight. Just one more week away then he and Wade would have a full week to themselves before school started back up.

 

The next morning, Peter woke up to Wade's hand in his hair. “Time to get up, princess.”

 

He whined. “What time is it?”

 

“7:30. Go brush your teeth so we can make out before we go.”

 

Peter made his way to the bathroom and came back out, talking around his toothbrush. “What is it, four hours?”

 

“About. Probably closer to three since we're heading out early.” Wade held up a small backpack. “I packed snacks.”

 

Peter finished brushing and packed up a couple small things into the bag before they headed for the door. He paused at the kitchen counter. “What time are we heading back?”

 

“We'll probably leave right after dinner, so seven?”

 

“Would you mind if we made a stop on the way back? I know we'll be kind of late..” He rummaged through his backpack for a moment before joining Wade at the door.

 

“Sure.” Wade kissed him on the cheek. “What kind of a stop?”

 

Peter held out a smooth, luminescent stone. “I brought this back from the lab. We've been running tests on it all week trying to figure out what it is.” Wade looked at it as they walked.

 

“You don't know what it is?”

 

Peter shook his head. “No clue. We've run just about every test there is.” Peter put it away in an outer pocket of the backpack. “I have a theory, though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think it might be sensitive to electromagnetic interference. I want to take it somewhere without electricity to see if it reacts differently. I can find somewhere that's on the way back, it shouldn't take long.” Peter looked over at Wade as they got into the car. “What are you smiling at?”

 

“You.” Wade started the engine. “You're so smart.” He leaned across the console to kiss him. “And gorgeous.” Again. “And perfect.”

 

“And I'm all yours..” Peter smiled.

 

“Yeeesss..” He smiled before he pulled back, throwing the car into gear.

 

They made good time, getting to the restaurant half an hour before May arrived. They sat on the same side of the booth, cuddling as they waited. When she walked in, she already looked like she was going to cry. They all hugged and she doled out her congratulations and well wishes.

 

It made Peter so happy that she was happy for them. The first time May heard about them being together, she hadn't reacted well. She thought Wade was a terrible person and forbid Peter from seeing him. Three years later, she had given Wade her blessing and helped him pick out an engagement ring.

 

They spent the day together, catching up and they could both tell that she was so excited to help plan the wedding and Peter was more than happy to have her help, having no idea where to start, especially with school starting soon.

 

When they said their goodbyes after dinner, and headed out, Peter directing Wade off of his pre-planned route. They pulled off the side of the road in what could only be described as the middle of nowhere and they both got out.

 

With the car shut off, they walked out away from the road and Peter looked up at the sky, backpack slung over his shoulder. There were so many stars, not something they often got to see. Once they were a decent distance from the road, Peter pulled the stone out from the bag and he wasn't sure if it was because it was **so** dark, but the stone seemed to glow brighter than before.

 

“How long before it does something? If it's going to do anything.” Wade watched Peter watching the stone, having nothing else to do, but not complaining. Watching Peter has been one of his favorite things since the beginning.

 

“No idea..” Suddenly, Peter dropped the stone, pulling his hand back. “Ow!”

 

“What?” Wade rushed to his side.

 

“It just got hot. Like, **really** hot.” Peter sucked on the finger that had absorbed most of the heat, staring at the stone on the ground.

 

They both stared as it pulsated. “Looks like you were right..”

 

Peter took a step back, pulling Wade with him as he got an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. “Run.” They turned around, both running as fast as their feet could take them, but it wasn't fast enough. A light erupted behind them and they flew forward, hands ripping apart as it engulfed them.

 

–

 

“Are you okay?” There was a young woman standing over him with a concerned look on her face. Peter groaned, holding his head in his hands as he tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder kept him down. “You shouldn't try to get up.”

 

“Where am I?” The hand on his arm helped him sit up. He squinted, the bright light hurting his eyes and making his head throb.

 

“Central Park. Manhattan.”

 

“What?” He was so confused. “What day is it?”

 

“It's Sunday morning.” She looked at him, obviously worried. “What happened?”

 

“I don't know..” He took a deep breath, looking around. Wade. Where was Wade? “Did you see anyone else here with me?”

 

“No, just you.” She looked at him apologetically. He stood, shaky on his feet. He had to find Wade. “Is that yours?” She pointed to the backpack a few feet away.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

She got it for him, looking him over one more time. “You sure you're okay?”

 

“Yeah..” No. He was definitely not okay. He'd lost **hours** and didn't remember how he even got back to New York. He didn't know where Wade was or what had happened and he took a deep breath. He just had to find Wade. Everything would be okay if he could just find Wade.

 

She handed him a card. “Hey.. If you need anything, you can call me.” _Karen Page – Investigative Journalist – The Bulletin_

 

He introduced himself and thanked her before he started walking, no idea where he was going. He hit the city streets and thought to himself 'where would Wade go?'. He turned a corner and his breath caught. About a block away, black hoodie, broad shoulders.. He'd recognize Wade's walk anywhere. He sighed with relief, calling out.

 

“Wade!” He started to jog toward him, trying to get his attention. He called out again when he got closer. “Wade, stop!” He could see his head turn slightly, but he kept walking and Peter was so confused. He knows he heard him. Why didn't he stop?

 

Peter picked up the pace, following him around a corner, but when he stepped into the alley, he was gone. He looked around, completely baffled. He was about to walk away when he was shoved against the wall, a strong, hand on his throat, pressing him into the brick.

 

Peter's head hit the brick and he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. The hand on him felt oddly familiar and when his hands came up to push away the strong chest, his mind was all sorts of mixed up.

 

“Who are you?”

 

He knew that voice.. Peter's eyes shot open, but he didn't see what he thought he would. He froze as he stared at the man that he was so sure he knew, but it wasn't right. It was Wade, he was sure of it. The muscles, the voice.. His eyes. It was Wade, but he was different.

 

He had hair, cut short and tight on the sides, longer and slightly ruffled on top. He had eyebrows, stubble, all of it- and his skin.. It was perfect. Perfect, but so wrong.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings yet!
> 
> You guys obviously know the difference between Wade with and without the scars, but I included reference images at the to show the way that I see normal Peter vs MCU Peter.
> 
> Also, I know that the timelines in the MCU don't entirely add up, but just go with it. I need Stark Tower in New York and Deadpool with a gorgeous face for this to work. Let's just pretend that this is a slightly different dimension than the movies where certain things never happened (No attack on NY, no cancer etc.).

“How do you know my name?” The man pulled out a gun and pressed it to Peter's temple, demanding an answer.

 

“What are you doing?” Peter rasped out, his fingers tugging at the hand on his throat. “Stop..”

 

“Not until you tell me who you are.” His voice was hard and his grip was harder.

  
Peter was starting to panic as the pressure didn't let up. He didn't know what was going on, but this wasn't his Wade. His Wade would stop when he said to stop. “I thought you were someone else..”

 

“You know my name. How?”

 

“Please just let me go and we can talk- I can explain, I just..” His breathing was getting ragged. “Please let me go. Stop, just- stop.” He was pulling at the man's hand, but he was too strong and it had been a long, long time since Peter had been so scared.

 

He screamed without even thinking. “Pork and beans!” He looked up through teary eyes when he felt the gun pull away and the hold on his throat loosen.

 

“..How do you know that?” He looked down at the kid, confusion taking the place of a small amount of his anger.

 

He took a ragged breath, only slightly less terrified than a moment ago. “I don't know- I..” He was starting to hyperventilate. “It's our word- When it's too much..”

 

“Whose?” The man pulled his hand back, giving the boy a little room. He didn't look like he could bolt if he tried, the way his legs were shaking and he was barely standing. If it weren't for the wall, he looked like he'd be on the ground.

 

Peter wrapped his hand around his chest and curled into the wall. “Ours.” He was dragging in air like he was drowning, but without hands on him, he was starting to get control back. Even though this guy had hurt him, part of him felt like Wade was there and it calmed him. He couldn't explain it, but he was grateful. “Mine and Wade's..” Tears dripped down his cheeks. “I thought you were him, but you're not him.. And I don't know where he is..”

 

The taller man rubbed the gun to his own head as he thought, squinting at him. “Hey, calm down. Look..” He leaned to the side to get the boy's attention. “Putting the gun away..” He slid it back into his waistband, getting the kid's attention. “Start from the beginning. Who did you think I was?”

 

“My fiance, Wade.” He twisted his ring nervously.  
  
“Your fiance have a last name?” The man had stepped away, leaning against a dumpster.

 

Peter sniffled. “Wilson.” It would be his last name soon enough..

 

The man wasn't angry anymore so much as he was completely bewildered. He was a pretty good judge of character and there was no way this boy was any kind of threat to him, but he was speaking nonsense. **He** was the one that usually spoke nonsense, so it was throwing him off.

 

Peter shook his head. He didn't know how to answer that. His fingers ran over the metal on his hand and he had an idea. He slipped the ring off his finger, handing it over.

 

“I don't want your jewelry, kid.”

 

“Read it.” He put it in the man's hand. “The inside.”

 

“Peter & Wade Forever.” He handed it back. He didn't know what to make of that. “When's his birthday?”

 

“November 22.”

 

“Where was he born?”

 

“Vancouver.”

 

“His dad's name?”

 

“Thomas.”

 

“Shit..” He stared at the boy, trying to read him, but coming up with nothing. “You thought I was him. Does he look like me?”

 

Peter nodded as he used his jacket to rub his eyes, drying the tears that had thankfully stopped falling. “Well.. Yes and no.” The man looked at him, not understanding. “He looks like you, but it's different.. He has scars, all over. Why?”

 

“Because **I'm** Wade Wilson. That's my birthday, that's where I was born, that's **my** dad's name.” They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what exactly that meant. “I really hope there's not another me running around out there, because trust me, this world can barely handle the **one** Wade Wilson it's already got. Two and it might literally explode..”

 

Now that he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get murdered, Peter's mind was clearing. He pressed his hands to his eyes, thinking hard, wincing as he felt the blister on his fingertips. “The stone.” He looked down at the smooth, red skin.

 

Wade watched the kid thinking, still as confused as ever. “What?”

 

Peter looked up, almost having forgotten that he was there. “It was some kind of unidentified element. I was experimenting when it exploded. It's the last thing I remember before I woke up in the park an hour ago. It **has** to have something to do with this..”

 

“Okay, what do we do?”

 

“W-we?” He was taken aback a little.

 

“Look, kid.. You just told me that there's another **me** somewhere out there and you think I'm going to just walk off like nothing happened?” Wade leaned in, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh.” He looked away as if thinking to himself. “I've always wanted to make out with myself..”

 

He changed the subject when Peter gave him the world's cutest death glare. “Woaah, just kidding! Not trying to steal your man..” He raised his eyebrows, musing. “Though is it really cheating if it's with yourself?” Peter wasn't amused. “Okay, fine. Jeez. Almost shoot a guy **once** and all of a sudden it's 'don't make out with my fiance'..” He mocked, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Peter couldn't help himself, he let out a small laugh.

 

“Wow all this other dimension talk is really working up an appetite. You hungry?”

 

“What did you say?” Peter looked at him, eyes wide as if he just had a realization.

 

“I said, I'm starving.”

 

“No, no.. About other dimensions..”

 

“Uhh.. I just just kidding.”

 

Peter's eyes darted around the alley, thinking back to their research. All of the data that didn't seem to make any sense, the way their readings were always diluted, despite the amount of energy output from the stone. “It can't be.” Peter shook his head, but it made sense. If he took what little he knew about the theory of alternate dimensions, it made sense. But that was all **theory** and there was no way it could actually happen.

 

Could it?

  
“You don't seriously think you just hopped dimensions.”

 

“Well, there are a couple ways to find out..” When Wade stared at him expectantly, he continued. “We need to find Wade- My Wade.” He corrected himself. “Or me.”

 

“You?”

 

“If this is really happening, there should be a version of me out there somewhere. If we can find my Wade or another version of me, we can run some tests and compare the two.”

 

“Okay..” He shrugged. It was pretty out there, but he'd be lying if he said weirder things had never happened to him. “Sure, let's do that. But can we eat first?”

 

“Uh, sure..”

 

“Come on, I'll introduce you to my best girl, Diana.”

 

“Dirty Diana?”

 

“You know her?” Wade beamed at him as Peter nodded.

 

–

 

Wade looked around the heavily wooded area, feeling like he'd been hit by a bus. The first thing he noticed was that Peter was gone. He searched the immediate area, breathing hard from all the running, finally slowing when he realized that he wasn't anywhere nearby.

 

He kept wandering, not taking long to realize where he was. He made his way out the south end of the park and a familiar sight caught his eye, rising above the other buildings like a beacon. “Stark Tower.” If Peter woke up like he did, in the middle of Manhattan with no memory, that's where he'd go.

 

He made his way down the streets, keeping his eyes open for Peter, hoping they would both have the same idea about where to meet. He didn't have many other options, Peter had everything of his in the backpack. The only thing Wade had on him was the phone in his back pocket, which didn't have any service. In the middle of New York.

 

He shrugged it off, walking through the large glass doors, a little surprised at how empty it was, then he remembered it was Sunday. He'd seen it on a paper on his way over. He made his way through security quickly before walking over to a friendly looking woman at a large desk. “Hi. I'm here to see Peter Parker.” He almost crossed his fingers, hoping beyond hope that he was there.

 

“Mr. Parker will be here shortly. Can I get your name? Do you have an appointment?” She smiled at him in a friendly way, the only one so far.

 

“It's Wade. Wilson and no, I don't..” He was a little confused as to why she would ask that. “It's an emergency, though. I'm his fiance.” If the situation weren't so messed up, he'd smile at being able to call himself that.

 

“Oh, I wasn't aware he was engaged. Congratulations.” She seemed like a very sweet woman.

 

“Thanks, it's kind of a recent development..” He smiled politely.

 

“He doesn't have any meetings right away. If you'd like to wait, I'm sure he'll have time to see you when he gets here.”

 

Wade sat on a long, decadent looking couch, trying not to think about what the hell was going on. Peter would be there soon and they would figure it out together. Peter was smart, he would have some clue about what's going on.

 

When Peter walked through the door, Wade was so in his head, he didn't notice himself beeping through security. “Mr. Wilson!” The woman called out to him, getting his attention as Peter walked through the inner doors, only ten feet away from him.

 

Peter had his headphones in his ears, waving lightly at the woman at the front desk without looking up. He was stopped in his tracks as a hand grabbed his arm. He pulled his ear buds out and he hear a familiar voice calling out his name. “Peter!” He turned to see who it was, when instantly, lips were on his.

 

His senses hadn't given him any indication that there was any danger, but still he was startled. There was a hand on the back of his head, fingertips ticking the short hairs on his neck. He gasped, caught completely off guard for the first time since he could remember. A tongue was in his mouth and he should have pushed the guy away, but there was something about him that put Peter's senses at ease and oh..

 

Peter's eyes closed as a strong hand wrapped around his waist, resting on his lower back. Everything the mystery man was doing felt so right, like his mind was being read, it was exactly how Peter wanted to be kissed. He let out a shaky breath as the man pulled away, whispering against his lips. “I'm so glad you're okay..”

 

Peter's eyes snapped open as he recognized that voice. “Deadpool?!” He pushed the man away from him, wiping his lips. “What are you do-” He was cut off mid-word as he looked at the man in front of him. “..What the hell happened to you?” His eyes were wide as he took in the scarred skin in front of him.

 

Wade frowned as Peter spoke. He'd seen that look in a lot of people's eyes before, but not Peter's. Never Peter's. He couldn't speak. Didn't know what to say.

 

“Talk to me..” When Peter reached out to touch him, he pulled away. Of course he pulled away, Deadpool didn't know who he was without his mask on. Why had he kissed him, then? Did he know?

 

Wade took a good, hard look at the boy in front of him and he knew something was wrong. Peter would never, **ever** look at him like that. It had only been a day since he'd seen Peter, but he looked so much older. His hair was longer and his was more angular. And his eyes.. They didn't shine like he remembered.

 

“What happened?” Peter repeated, eyes trailing across his face, obviously looking at his skin.

 

“'What happened'? It's been like this for 15 years! This is not a new thing.” He lashed out, frustrated and confused. “Why are you-?”

 

Peter's brow furrowed as he took a step forward to get a closer look, trying to make sense of what was happening. “I just saw you last week. You didn't look like that..”

 

Wade held his hand up defensively and he took a step back as the other man approached him, taking a deep breath. “You're not Peter..” He didn't know how it was possible, but he knew his Peter and that wasn't him standing two feet away. It just wasn't.

 

The man in front of him looked at Wade as if he was crazy, but he could obviously tell that something was off as well. “You're not Deadpool..?”

 

“What the fuck is going on? Who is Deadpool?”

 

They stared at one another for a moment before the shorter man spoke. “We need to see Tony.” He started to walk away, pausing when he noticed he wasn't being followed. “Come on.”

 

Wade followed behind silently as they made their way up floor after floor. Peter directed the AI, Friday, to let Tony Stark know that they had an emergency situation and would be in Lab B. When they got there, the man was already waiting for them.

 

“Morning, sunshine. I hear we have a situat- Jesus Christ! What happened to you, Wilson?” Tony recognized the man almost immediately

 

“Not Deadpool.” Peter kept walking past, leaving Tony staring in confusion.

 

“Okay, somebody explain.” Tony looked between the two of them. “Because that's definitely Wade Wilson.” When Peter began rummaging through a drawer against the far wall, ignoring him, Tony continued. “Okay, I'll bite. Who are you?”

 

“Wade Wilson.”

 

Tony's eye twitched as Peter shouted from across the room. “Where were you an hour ago?”

 

“Central Park.”

 

“How did you get there?” He didn't look back from the wall, but Tony looked over to Wade like he was starting to figure out what was happening.

 

“No clue. Last night I was in Massachusetts, this morning I woke up in the park feeling like shit.” Wade put his hands out questioningly. “What's going on?”

 

“There was a **major** energy spike in the park this morning. I didn't know what it was at first, but the elemental signature it left behind looked familiar. Do you recognize this?” Peter held up a small, smooth stone and Wade took a step back.

 

“You do?” Tony saw his reaction and was intrigued.

 

“That thing **exploded**. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up.”

 

“How?” Ton questioned as Peter stared down at the artifact in his hand. “We've had it for weeks and it hasn't done **anything**.” They seemed frustrated.

 

Wade thought back, trying to remember what Peter had said. “Electromagnetic interference. We went where there was no electricity to see if it would react. It got hot and then it exploded.”

 

Tony looked to Wade, looking impressed. “How did you figure that out?”

 

“Peter.”

 

Tony looked to Peter, questioningly. “Not me.. A different Peter.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “From his dimension.”

 

“What?” Both Tony and Wade looked at him like he was insane. “That's not possible..” Wade continued.

 

“Actually..” Tony mused out loud. “It could be possible.”

 

“If the electric interference was keeping the stone dormant, there's no telling what could have happened when the energy was finally released. It could have gone off like an atom bomb or it could have caused some kind of rift..”

 

“You can't be serious..” Wade sat down, feeling sick as they spoke.

 

“You never know with alien tech..”

 

“Alien?!” Wade balked at them.

 

“..You don't have aliens in your dimension?”

 

“ **No, we don't have aliens!** ” He never thought he would be asked that question seriously.

 

“Mutants? Super-humans?”

 

Wade squinted, shaking his head. They couldn't be having this conversation. It was too far-fetched.

 

“Iron Man?” Tony piped up curiously.

 

“Who?”

 

Tony pouted a little.

 

“Your Peter.. He's just a normal guy?” The Peter in front of him asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't he be?” Wade was trying to read him. He was so similar to the Peter he knew, but different at the same time.

 

“No reason..” Peter looked away, trying to hide the way his jaw tightened and Wade had to resist the urge to hug him. He knew it wasn't his Peter, but he didn't want to see any version of Peter upset.

 

“Was he with you when the explosion happened?” Tony spoke as Peter replaced the stone back in its case on the wall.

 

“Yeah. He wasn't there when I woke up, though. I came here looking for him.” He was speaking to Tony, but his eyes were on Peter across the room.

 

Tony patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Well, we'll find your friend-”

 

“Fiance.” Wade corrected.

 

Peter's head snapped up as he looked at Wade in shock. “What?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Peter reference images.

   Peter from God Save the Outcasts Dimension                                     Peter from the Marvel Dimension

                           

Peter from the MCU IS Spider-man. He's a little more muscular, slightly longer hair, harsher angles due to his lower body-fat percent from his super-powers. Though regular Peter has been through some things, the weight of being a hero has obviously taken more of a toll on MCU Peter, aging him slightly.

 

As the pairs begin to interact, I'll find a way to differentiate between them, but visually I hope this helps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feedback on this story! It might get a little confusing with there being two of each main character, so please let me know if you have any input or if you're just loving it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great New Year! I'm really happy to have more of this story to post to kick it off :)
> 
> So, just to make it clear, here is how we're going to keep everyone separate from now on.
> 
> Normal Peter = Pete  
> Spider-man Peter = Peter  
> Scarred Wade = Wade  
> Deadpool Wade = Deadpool
> 
> They may not always refer to them in these ways within dialogue, but in descriptions, I think it will make it easier to keep track of everyone. The chapter has been edited to reflect the name changes and they will be consistent from here on out!

Pete stared at Wade from across the table, taking small bites of his tacos, not noticing the toppings that were falling off. He loved his Wade. He loved everything about his Wade and he didn't care about his skin or the way he looked, he loved him no matter what. But there was no denying that this version of Wade was gorgeous..

 

Pete felt guilty as he watched the man's lips, surrounded by rough stubble and he caught himself wondering what it would feel like against his skin. He tore his eyes away, swallowing hard as he took another bite.

 

“You okay over there?” Wade was eyeing his suspiciously from behind his burrito. They sat in the back corner at a small table in the crowded restaurant, the restaurant name right around Wade's head. It read 'Taqueria Diana' and Pete could see the sombrero of the mascot just above wade's head, making it look like he was wearing the hat. If the situation weren't so messed up, he would have laughed.

 

He blushed, trying to focus on eating and not the eyes boring into him. “I'm fine.” Luckily, Wade didn't get a chance to interrogate him, distracted by his phone ringing.

 

“Go for Deadpool.”

 

“It's Tony.”

 

“The tiger?”

 

“Stark.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I need you here. Now.”

 

Wade put a hand to his lips dramatically. “How erotic..”

 

Pete watched him smile as he teased whoever was on the other end of the phone, taking a moment to wink to Pete as he spoke.

 

“I swear to god..”

 

“Fiiiine. What's so important?” Wade rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh not much, just you from another dimension showed up on our doorstep this morning. Thought you might want to know.”

 

“Ooh! Ooh!” Wade bounced in his seat, pointing the the phone excitedly. “Is he missing a cute little fiance?”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Put him on!” Pete perked up at the mention, confused, but excited by Wade's enthusiasm. 'What?' He mouthed as Wade handed him the phone.

 

“Just get down here!”

 

“Mr. Stark?” Pete recognized his voice instantly.

 

“..Peter?”

 

“Can I talk to Wade?” He felt his voice getting tight. “Please?”

 

“Sure..” There was a moment of shuffling before a familiar voice was on the line.

 

“Peter?”

 

Pete breathed a sigh of relief. “Wade. I missed you so much, are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, baby boy.. Where are you? Are you all right?”

 

“I'm okay, I'm at Diana's. You're with Mr. Stark?” He couldn't help but smile, just hearing that Wade was okay.

 

“Yeah, we're at Stark Tower.”

 

“I'll be there soon. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. See you soon.”

 

Pete handed the phone back to Wade, thanking him before standing. “I have to go.”

 

“Wait for me!” He shoved the last, huge bite of burrito in his mouth before following.

 

\--

 

Tony dialed the phone, mentally preparing himself to deal with the mercenary.

 

“Go for Deadpool.”

 

“It's Tony.”

 

“The tiger?”

 

“Stark.” He gritted his teeth.

 

“Who?”

 

“I need you here. Now.” Tony wasn't in the mood to play.

 

“How erotic..”

 

“I swear to god..” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Fiiiine. What's so important?” He could practically feel Wade rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh not much, just you from another dimension showed up on our doorstep this morning. Thought you might want to know.”

 

“Ooh! Ooh!” Tony heard Wade shuffling. “Is he missing a cute little fiance?”

 

“How did you know that?” He looked over to the Wade in front of him.

 

“Put him on!” Wade insisted.

 

“Just get down here!” Tony barked out, not in the mood to play one of Deadpool's games.

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“..Peter?” Tony saw the look on Wade's face, instantly on edge as he mentioned the boy's name.

 

“Can I talk to Wade? Please?” Tony couldn't help but think how young he sounded. It had been a long time since Peter had called him 'Mr. Stark'.

 

“Sure..” He handed the phone to Wade, who took it immediately.

 

As Wade and Pete talked on the phone, Tony walked over to the Peter he knew. “The other Peter is with Deadpool.”

 

Peter's eyes hardened. He worked with Deadpool as Spider-man, but he wouldn't say they were friends. The man was unpredictable and dangerous, part of the reason he hadn't shared his identity with him after all the years they'd known each other. He'd only met him a couple of times as Peter, but as far as Deadpool knew, he was just a researcher at Stark Labs.

 

For him to imagine a dimension or universe in which he and Wade Wilson were a couple, much less engaged, was just about too much for his mind to comprehend. Still, he couldn't get it out of his mind, the way he felt when this new Wade kissed him..

 

“They'll be here soon.” Wade handed the phone back to Tony and Peter nodded, shaking himself out of his own head.

 

They all sat around, waiting while Peter prepped for all of the testing they were going to need to do. It was only ten minutes, but it felt like forever as the realization set in about what had happened and what it meant for the entire world as they knew it. Wade, however, couldn't care less. He just wanted to see his Peter. Wade's knee was bouncing as he heard the door open and he shot up, running over.

 

“Wade!” Pete all but threw himself into Wade's arms, legs wrapping around his waist as his arms clinged around his broad shoulders. He kissed him quickly, mumbling against his lips. “I was so worried about you..”

 

“I'm here, it's okay..” He wrapped his hands around the boy, holding him close.

 

As they stood there, lost in their own world, Deadpool stepped inside awkwardly. “Hey, I didn't know we had another Peter!” Deadpool stood next to the familiar looking boy as Peter tried to not watch the two of them kissing. “Is it weird that this is kind of hot?” He leaned sideways to whisper. “You want to give it a shot?”

  
“What? No!” He gave Deadpool a glare, cheeks a tiny bit pink as he turned away quickly. Deadpool shrugged, sitting on the couch so that he could watch them shamelessly until they parted.

 

Pete's hand held onto Wade's as he turned to look around, suddenly feeling self conscious about the fact that they had company. His eyes stopped on the one person he hadn't expected to be there- Himself. He let Wade's hand drop from his as he stepped forward, toward the other man.

 

“Are you..?” He stopped when they were only a couple of feet apart, both looking the other up and down. Logically, he knew that if there was another Wade, there should be another version of him, but knowing was different than seeing.

 

“Yeah.” Peter noted the differences between himself and Peter-from-the-other-dimension. The boy in front of him reminded Peter of himself from years ago. His eyes were bright and wide, his skin lighter and softer. “How old are you?”

 

“20. Almost 21. You?” He liked the other's longer hair and for a moment considered if he should let his grow. It would probably help to cover his scar a little better. He reached out, a little nervously, hoping that Pete wouldn't pull away.

 

“Same.” He let the boy touch him, not sure how he felt about it, but intrigued as the hands roamed across his chest and gripped his muscles loosely, feeling the differences in their bodies.

 

He pulled away, looking back to Wade, about to speak. He stopped as he saw his fiance staring at his un-scarred self. He stood back, with the other Peter, tucking his hands into his pockets, trying to give them some privacy.

 

Deadpool had stood from the sofa, stepping up to face himself, understanding what Pete had meant about 'looks like you but not'. It was definitely him, but the scars were more severe than he had imagined.

 

Wade stood frozen, staring at a face he hadn't seen in 15 years. He didn't want to seem vain, but he was really attractive before the accident, before his skin.. And Wade knew that Pete loved him, the ring on his hand was proof of that, but the boy hadn't known what he was missing. Now, he did and Wade couldn't help but worry if he would still be enough.

 

Wade tilted his head to the other Peter, needing to look away from the other man. “You two know each other?”

 

“Nope.” Deadpool looked over to the two. “Kind of rethinking that now, though..”

 

“Okay, enough of the introductions.” Tony stepped into the middle of the room, getting everyone's attention. “We have tests to run.”

 

Peter broke off, leading them all to the table where he'd set up the supplies. He sat Pete down first, requesting he take his jacket off. As the boy pushed his sleeves up, making room for his blood to be drawn, Peter looked at all of the small scars on his pale skin. He really didn't have a healing factor..

 

He focused, drawing two vials of blood before labeling and storing them, offering the seat to Wade to do the same. When Deadpool went to step up, Peter held up a hand. “We already have your blood.”

 

He blinked. “You do?” Peter nodded and Deadpool gasped. “I feel so violated..”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “We're going to need to do full body scans on everyone.” Before he even finished the sentence, Deadpool had his shirt off. “Really?”

 

Deadpool stopped, hands about to push his jeans down. “Oh. Not naked scanning?” He looked around the room to see everyone else still fully dressed.

 

Wade looked down at Pete by his side and didn't miss the blush on the boy's cheek as the other version of himself stripped.

 

“No! Just spread your arms and legs and hold still.” They all did as they were told, including the Peter that was leading the tests. After a few hours of being poked and prodded, Peter dismissed them. “Thank you. You can all go, hopefully we'll know more tomorrow when the blood tests come back.”

 

Pete looked up at Wade, worried. “Where do we go?”

 

Tony put a hand on Pete's shoulder. “I've got a room set up for you. If you need anything, just ask Friday.”

 

Pete smiled a little, thanking him. He knew the man wasn't the Tony he knew, but the simple gesture still brought him some much-needed comfort. “Are you hungry?” Wade nodded and they headed out to find something for dinner. They spent the rest of the night wandering the city, mostly in silence, the stress of the day's events taking its toll on them both.

 

Back at Stark Tower, Pete followed Wade into the room that Tony had arranged for them, exhausted. When Wade tossed his jacket off and sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched forward, Pete started to worry. He'd been quiet since they were reunited. He sat on the bed behind him, on his knees, rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Wade huffed a little. "What's not wrong?"

  
  


Pete continue, planting small kisses on Wade' s neck as he worked the tight muscles. "We're together, that's all that matters."

  
  


Wade stood, not looking at Pete.

  
  


"Wade..?" Pete stated at his back, pulling his hands back to his chest like he'd been burned.

  
  


Wade took a few more steps, distancing himself. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

  
  


Pete sat back , hands in his lap. "What do you mean?" As much as he hated it, he would give Wade space if he needed.

  
  


"The other me."

  
  


Pete tilted his head. "I don't understand.."

  
  


"That's what I used to look like. " His shoulders hunched as he tensed.

  
  


"I know, but why is that-" He just wanted to know why Wade was upset so he could make it better.

  
  


"Because now you know exactly how much better you could have it." Wade spoke so softly Pete could barely hear him. "You must be so disappointed.."

  
  


"Come here.." When Wade didn't move, Pete stood, walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist, resting his head between his shoulders. "I love you. " He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't lie and say he didn't find the other man attractive, but it didn't make him feel like his Wade was any less attractive.

  
  


"I know." Wade put his hands over Pete's, not ready to face him, but not wanting to push him away. "I just wish I could be perfect for you. You deserve better."

  
  


"You are perfect." Pete tugged a hand away from Wade's grip, dipping into the man's waistband. "Every bit of you is perfect.." He rubbed Wade through his boxers, feeling his chest rising faster. He paused, shifting his attention to pushing his pants and boxers down. He tapped Wade's foot with his own and Wade reluctantly stepped out. Pete kissed his back as he moved upwards to slide the shirt over his head.

  
  


"Peter.." Wade shied away from the boy's touches once he was completely naked. He hadn't felt so self conscious around Pete since the first time he saw the boy.

  
  


Pete walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down. "Lay down." Pete took a step back, moving into the adjoining bathroom, leaving Wade to get comfortable. He looked across the multiple bottles, reading each label carefully, finally selecting an incredibly fancy looking bottle.

  
  


When Pete walked back out, he smiled. Wade was laying on his side, facing him. Pete climbed into the bed, guiding Wade into his stomach, straddling his lower back. He pumped a generous amount of lotion onto his hand before pressing them against Wade's marred skin gently.

  
  


He kissed between Wade's shoulder blades as he ran his fingers along the man's spine. The harsh winter weather always made Wade's skin dry and if it wasn't kept moisturized, it would crack and itch. He loved to help take care of it, reaching the places that Wade couldn't. He loved every excuse to touch Wade's body.

  
  


He took his time, kissing and praising every inch of the beautiful body below him. He wanted Wade to know, without a doubt, how much he loved him, inside and out. He worked his way down his long legs and back, not stopping until he heard shallow, even breaths. He dipped down to kiss his cheek, smiling as he watched Wade sleep.

  
  


He pulled the covers up and slipped off the bed, stepping out the door and into the hallway. He leaned back against the doorway, squeezing his eyes closed. He sunk down to the floor and buried his head in his hands. Wade had always been the strong one between them, but now he was hurting and Pete didn't know if he could make it better.

  
  


–

 

In the lab, Deadpool had gone, leaving Tony and Peter to look over the data they'd gathered. Several hours later, they were both practically cross-eyed from staring at the same information for too long. They called it a night, not able to move forward anymore until some of the other tests came back.

 

Tony stood up from his desk, scratching the short hair on his chin as he walked over to Peter. “Are you staying here tonight too?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter turned his monitor off, pushing his chair in as he finished his work for the night. Tony leaned in, his hands on Peter's waist. Peter turned his cheek, dodging the man's lips, feeling the coarse hair against his cheek. “I'm going to stay in the other guest suite tonight..”

 

Tony paused for a second before pulling back, nodding. The older man stood still, not looking at Peter as he walked past him and out the door. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed on his way out, Friday turning out the lights behind him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize now, I simply cannot write a story without being horrible to Peter at least for a little while..

Peter walked down the hallway, rubbing his eyes. The Tower was his favorite late at night, so quiet and calm, but tonight his mind was reeling so much on its own, it was hard to enjoy. He turned the corner and paused, seeing the other Peter sitting on the ground in front of his room.

 

“Hey.” He approached cautiously, noting his puffy cheeks and red eyes.

 

Pete rubbed his face with his sleeve, looking away. “Hey.”

 

He sighed, taking a seat a couple of feet away. “Rough day?”

 

Pete laughed a little. “You could say that.” He looked over at this dimension's version of himself, taking in his tired appearance. A small smile was on the other's face as he spoke.

 

“Don't worry, we'll figure this out.”

 

He nodded. “I know, it's just.. How long?” He rubbed his hands through his hair. “May is going to be **so** worried..”

 

“What?” Peter saw the other boy's lips moving, but he wasn't listening, his mind replaying those words over and over.

 

“I can't do that to her again..” Pete paused, staring. “Are you okay?” He leaned over, trying to get the other Pete's attention. He placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

 

“May's alive?”

 

Pete pulled his hand back, eyes wide. “Of course she is..” He felt his stomach twisting. “Here.. She's not..?”

 

He looked away, not able to take that heartbroken face looking back at him. It was too open and vulnerable, he hadn't seen that face in the mirror in a long time and he didn't want to see it now. “No.”

 

“What happened?” Pete couldn't even imagine living in a world without Aunt May.

 

“A few years ago, someone broke into our apartment. She got shot.” His jaw tightened. He didn't like to talk about it, but he felt like the other Peter deserved to know.

 

It was Pete's turn to be shocked as he gaped. He could barely make himself speak, but he had to know. “When?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“ **When**?” He sat up on his heels, pleading for an answer.

 

“July 1, 2013.” Peter recited the date, one he'd never forget.

 

Pete let out a shaky breath as his hand moved to his chest. His eyes were distant as he reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up under his arms.

 

“What are you-?” He was confused at first, but once the shirt was on the floor, he could see the scar under the other boy's fingers. “What is that..?”

 

“July 1, 2013 a man broke into our apartment and shot **me**.” Pete's hand ran absentmindedly over the scar as he spoke.

 

Peter's eyes started to sting as he processed what the other boy was saying. In the other dimension, Pete had been hurt, not May. She was okay. She was alive because he was there for her.

 

He had always felt guilty, blaming himself for being gone that night. He thought 'if I'd been there..' and of course, everyone told him there was nothing he could have done, that it wasn't his fault. But here he was, staring into his own eyes and it **was** his fault. If he'd been there, she would have lived. If he hadn't been out patrolling, leaving her alone, she would still be alive.

 

He let the tears fall as he thought about how long he had blamed her for leaving him all alone, for abandoning him when he was just barely seventeen, but it was **his** fault. She was dead because **he** left **her**. He was so eager to be Spider-man, to save people, and it cost him the person he'd cared about the most. Something in him snapped and everything he'd pushing deep down came bubbling back up.

 

“I wasn't there..” He clenched his fists as he began to sob. “I snuck out.. I was gone and she died all alone..” He could barely talk, his breathing erratic. “I should have been there..”

 

Pete watched the other boy crumble in front of him and he couldn't even imagine what it felt like to feel responsible for something like that. He reached out to wrap his arms around the other Peter, pulling him into a tight grip. “It's okay. It's not your fault..”

 

As he cried into the shoulder in front of him, he realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He let Pete comfort him, a weird sort of catharsis washing over him as he heard his own voice telling him he wasn't to blame. It was nice to hear, even if he didn't believe it.

 

Pete held tightly, his head resting on the other's shoulder until he stopped crying. He ran one hand across his back and the other moved up to stroke his hair, calming him. His brow furrowed as he fingers ran through the man's longer hair, feeling nothing but smooth skin below. He pulled back a little, so many questions in his mind.

 

Peter wiped his face on his jacket, clearing away the tears and snot, feeling like a child. “What?”

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped. It would be easier to just show him. He spun himself on the smooth tile until he was facing away, then he ran his hands against the grain of his hair, flipping it up until he got to his scar.

 

Peter watched intently, eyes fixed on the patch of hair that was missing and the rough, raised scar that was there instead. The boy's hair had covered it so well he hadn't noticed it before. “How did you get that?” The other boy didn't answer or turn around to face him. “You don't hav-”

 

“I was attacked.” He interrupted him. If there would anyone he could tell about what had happened, it was himself. “There was a man.. He hurt me.”

 

He wasn't sure how he knew, but Peter understood what those words meant. He could see it in the way Peter was shrinking in front of him and he felt even more guilty. He'd assumed that because Pete was normal and he had Aunt May, that his life was perfect. It hadn't occurred to him that being normal meant that Pete was also weak, at least compared to himself. He reached out to run a hand gently across Pete's back, wanting to comfort him but not sure if a hug was the best way.

 

Pete sighed and turned around, hanging the subject. “What did you do? After May..?” They were only seventeen when it happened, he had no idea what he would have done, where he would have gone..

 

“Tony.” He paused. “You know him in your world, right?” He thought that Pete had recognized the man on the phone.

 

“Yeah. I had a summer internship a long time ago. I work with him on breaks at school.”

 

Peter let out a small breath that would have been a laugh under better circumstances. “Me too.” The thought of the other boy having an honest-to-god internship was endearing. “When Aunt May passed, he offered to take me in.”

 

_Peter sat on the cold plastic chair, staring at the wall. He had no idea how much time had gone by or what was happening around him, all he knew was that May was gone and he was all alone. There were people around him left and right talking to each other about guardians and placement, but no one was talking to **him**._

 

“ _Is there someone we can call?”_

 

_Peter's head snapped up and he nodded hesitantly. “Mr. Stark..” The woman led him over to a desk with a phone and let him dial, taking the phone from him as it rang. He listened to her side of the conversation, barely able to focus._

 

“ _Hello, Mr. Stark, my name is Amanda Keegan and I'm with Child Protective Services. Do you know a Peter Parker? Oh no, he's fine, but his aunt has passed away last night and we haven't been able to locate any other relatives of his, but he gave us your name. Of course. Yes. We'll see you then. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and smiled. “He'll be here shortly.”_

 

_She dug through her desk, gathering the papers that the man was going to need to fill out. It was only a few minutes later that Tony was walking into the room, led by another woman. He thanked her as he walked in, looking at Peter as the boy stood. He opened his arms and wrapped them around Peter, a little surprised when he just stood there. They rarely hugged, but when they did, it was the highlight of Peter's week._

 

_Tony couldn't blame him, he'd just lost his only family, of course he wasn't feeling like himself. He broke away, the two of them sitting down._

 

“ _Thank you for coming in, Mr. Stark.” The woman seemed a bit flustered as if she had only just realized that he was **the** Mr. Stark._

 

“ _What do you need from me?”_

 

“ _Well, we're trying to avoid placing Peter into a group home, but he doesn't have any family available to assume responsibility for him.” She explained politely._

 

“ _And I can do that?”_

 

“ _You obviously have the means to care for a child, so if you're willing, yes.” Peter grimaced as she referred to him as a child, insinuating that he was incapable of taking care of himself. “Now, it would only be until we can process his case and find him a permanent home..”_

 

“ _No.” Tony shook his head._

 

_Peter looked up to him, eyes wide. No?_

 

_Tony specified. “I don't want him going anywhere else. He can stay with me permanently.” Peter sighed, relieved._

 

“ _Oh. Okay. Well, if that's all right with you, Peter..” He nodded. “Let me get a different set of paperwork then..” She spoke as she stacked. “You would be assuming all legal and financial responsibilities for Peter until he turns 18, in which case he will be a legal adult and will not require a guardian. For the first six months, there will be a series of home visits and check-ins.” She smiled at him. “I'm sure you'll do fine with those..”_

 

_They listened as she went over the process and guided Tony through what to sign where and took information from him that they needed. When they were finally done, Peter sat in the passenger seat of Tony's car. “Thank you.” He spoke quietly._

 

_Tony nodded, unsure what to say. He knew what happened, he'd figured it all out on the way over. The GPS on Peter's suit confirmed that he had been out patrolling late last night, leaving May at home. As they drove, Tony just kept hoping to himself that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. He had been encouraging Peter to be Spider-man, giving him a new and improved suit and the resources to use his powers. He tried his best to mentor the kid, but he had his own issues and faults that he was working through. He prayed to himself that he wasn't about to mess the kid up more than he already had._

 

_Back at his penthouse, they sat on the large couch and Tony spoke, knowing Peter wasn't going to. “I'm sorry, kid..” He rubbed his hands over his face, not prepared to deal with such a heavy situation. “What do you want to do?”_

 

_Peter looked over at him. That was the first time that anyone had asked him that, in all the commotion and decisions regarding the next year of his life, no one had asked him what he wanted. “I don't know..” He'd thought he would be out of tears by then, but they just kept coming._

 

“ _You don't have to decide anything right now..” He let his hand rest on Peter's shoulder. “We can talk later if you want.”_

 

_Peter shook his head, not wanting to seem weak in front of his idol. “No, I'm okay..”_

 

_Tony let his hand rub Peter's back. “You don't have to be okay.”_

 

_Peter fell into Tony's arms, taking the man's words as permission to let himself be vulnerable, to let someone else take care of **him** for once, but even in someone's arms, he'd never felt so alone in his life._

 

Pete really couldn't fathom Mr. Stark doing anything like that for him. They had worked together a little and the man was nice enough, but calling him in that situation never would have even crossed his mind. They must have been much closer in this world.

 

Pete smiled a little. “I'm glad he was there for you.”

 

Peter nodded, but looked away and there was something in the expression that Pete couldn't place. After a short, awkward silence, he replied. “It's late, we should get to bed.”

 

“Yeah..” Pete stood and turned the knob on his door reluctantly. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but it was late and they had all been through a lot that day. “See you tomorrow.” He climbed into the bed next to Wade and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

–

 

The next morning Wade woke, arm draped over Pete's waist, chest to his back and he smiled. He had pushed the boy away last night and it had only encouraged Pete to prove his love once again. He'd handled Wade's self-doubt with patience and care and it made him wonder why he ever doubted him in the first place. He was Pete's and Pete was his and no one was ever going to come between them.

 

He kissed the boy's cheek, a little surprised when he didn't stir. Usually Pete was a light sleeper, especially since a kiss in the morning usually led to a lot more fun things. He planted one last kiss on his shoulder before gently untangling himself from the boy, sliding off the bed. He wandered the suite, finding a huge, fully-stocked closet just next to the bathroom.

 

He stripped down and picked out a simple pair of dark denim jeans and a light gray sweater. The combination of the expensive materials and Peter's gentle treatment last night made his skin feel better than it had in a while. He made a mental note to upgrade his wardrobe when they got back.

 

He clicked the door shut quietly, wanting to let Peter sleep. He headed around the corner an down the hall to the elevator. “Friday, is Peter in the lab?”

 

“Yes. Would you like me to take you there?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He wasn't sure why he was thanking a computer, but it seemed like the right thing to do. When he walked through the door to the lab they had been in the previous night, he was a little surprised that it was just Peter.

 

He watched for a moment, transfixed by the visual in front of him. Peter was standing, surrounded by holograms, each an exact replica from the scans of their bodies they had taken the previous day. He moved his hands and mumbled and suddenly, two similar forms were combined, overlaying each other.

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting..” He watched, fascinated by watching Peter work.

 

“Nah, I could use a break.” Peter took a step forward, walking through the blue lights of the hologram. “Coffee?”

 

“Sure.” Wade followed him over to the small, but still somehow expensive-looking kitchenette. “Look, I'm sorry about when we first met..” Peter just shrugged as he made just enough coffee for two large cups. “I wouldn't have kissed you if I'd known.”

 

“Well that's a shame.” He handed Wade a big mug and leaned against the counter.

 

Wade blinked, absolutely not expecting that response. “Sorry, what?”

 

Peter shrugged. “You're a good kisser.” While it was the first time Peter had kissed him, Wade had certainly had his practice on an almost identical version of him, taking the time to perfect the way his Peter liked to be kissed.

 

Wade stared, surprised by his bold reply. “Uh.. Thanks?” He shifted on his feet, a little uncomfortable, wishing he was as good at reading this new Peter as he was with his.

 

Peter took a long, slow sip. “Calm down, I know you're taken.” He sighed. “It's just..”

 

“What?” Wade could see Peter glance at him from the corner of his eye, hesitantly. Finally, an expression that Wade understood.

 

He looked down at the floor. “I've never been kissed like that before..” 

 

“Like what?” Wade rested against the opposite counter, eyeing him curiously as he drank his coffee.

 

Peter's eyes moved around the room as if he was looking for the right words. His eyes stopped on Wade. “Like someone really loved me.”

 

Wade's heart sank. He set his cup down behind him and took a step forward, putting his hand on the side of Peter's face. His thumb grazed Peter's cheek and he could feel the boy holding his breath as he looked up at him. He knew it wasn't his Peter, but he couldn't just look into those sad, lonely eyes and not want to make it better.

 

Wade leaned forward, their noses brushing. Peter's eyes started to close as his hands moved up, one on over his shoulder, resting on the back of his neck, the other on top of Wade's, knuckles brushing. And then he felt it.. No ring. “I can't do this..” He shook his head. “I have to go..” He tried to step back, but Peter's hold was too firm.

 

“Please don't..” He held Wade tight, using his enhanced strength to keep him from backing away. The startled look in Wade's eyes bore into him and he loosened his grip, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch the man leave.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the first year of Peter's life after Aunt May died and kind of explains a little bit about his and Tony's relationship. It's a little angsty, but necessary.

The first week after May's death was the worst, but Tony helped to take care of everything. He settled her affairs and planned her entire funeral while Peter mourned. The service was intimate, but beautiful and Peter was thankful for everything he'd done, but it was still hard for him.

 

That night, Tony found Peter sitting on the floor of the kitchen, back against the cabinets with a quarter-empty $4,300 bottle of scotch in his hand. Peter looked up at him and shrugged. “Sorry..”

 

A good guardian would take the bottle from him, help him to bed and maybe give him a good lecture about responsibility and self-control..

 

Tony bent down, picking up the bottle as he looked at Peter's disheveled appearance. He took a swig and sat down next to the heartbroken boy, passing it back to him when he was done.

 

–

 

Three weeks later, Peter came in from the roof, back from a patrol just as the sun was coming up. He walked past Tony, suit covered in blood that Tony wasn't entirely sure was his own.

 

A good guardian would stop him, make sure he was okay and patch him up. They would talk and comfort him..

 

Tony hollered out as the kid walked by. “You okay?”

 

“Fine.” Peter shut the door behind him without stopping.

 

–

 

Three months later, Tony hadn't seen Peter in almost a month, between his work being so demanding and Peter being constantly patrolling when he wasn't in school. When they finally saw each other, it was awkward. Peter was angry and Tony had never had a good influence in his life, so he had no idea what to do or say.

 

A good guardian would ask how he was doing, take an interest in his life and insist that he take better care of himself..

 

Tony made small talk with him. “How's school?”

 

“Fine.”

 

–

 

Six months in and it was Happy of all people that had to set Tony straight. They were driving back from a week-long business trip and the window between the front and back of the car was rolled down. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Do you have to?” He didn't look up from his phone.

 

“You told me once that you wanted Peter to be better than you.”

 

It got his attention, but he wasn't in the mood. “That's not a question.”

 

Happy glared at him from the rear view mirror. “Did you really mean that?”

 

Tony scoffed. “Of course I did.”

 

“So, is that why you're leaving him alone for weeks at a time, letting him drink and do god knows what else while he's out? That's the grand plan to make him better than you? 'Cause I gotta say.. Kind of a shitty plan.”

 

“It's not that bad.” Tony denied.

 

“You watched any of his patrol videos lately?” Tony paused. “I have.”

 

“..And?”

 

“And he almost killed a guy last night.”

 

“What?” Tony shook his head. “Peter wouldn't.”

 

“He would have if Karen hadn't stopped him.” Tony was about to speak, but Happy cut him off. “Watch the video.” He rolled up the divider before the man could respond.

 

Tony sat in the seat uncomfortably for a few minutes before he brought up the video feed on his phone. He stared at the screen, watching from Peter's point of view until he got to what Happy must have been referring to.

 

_Peter shoved the man against the wall hard enough to crack the brick. “What type of web would you like to restrain him?”_

 

“ _Don't need to restrain him.” He punched the man and then complained. “Karen, what's wrong with the suit?”_

 

“ _I've increase the resistance of your suit to reduce the risk of fatalities during hand-to-hand combat.” It was a protocol for controlling Peter's super-human strength in situations where an excess of force could be problematic. It sent pulses of energy through the suit to increase the tension, making it harder for him to move, which lowered the power output of his motions, limiting the force exerted._

 

“ _Well stop it.” He strained, punching the criminal again as hard as he could over and over. With the resistance, he was no stronger than a regular person, but his enthusiasm was still doing damage._

 

“ _He's unconscious, Peter. You don't need to continue.” Her voice sounded as worried as an AI's voice **could** sound._

 

“ _I want to! Just stop it or turn yourself off or something!” Peter was breathing heavily as he fought against the countermeasures._

 

“ _As you wish.” She put the suit into black out mode, completely disabling Peter's movements. The only reason the feature existed was in the event that someone other than Peter were to wear the suit and use it to do harm, but it seemed to come in handy just then._

 

“ _Karen, what the hell?!” Peter yelled, but got no response. He stared at the bloody, bruised man on the ground below him and finally realized what he had almost one. “..Karen?” His anger had faded and he sounded like a lost child. “Karen, I want to go home..”_

 

_There was a cold silence for a moment before the suit came back to life and he could move his limbs. He stood, his entire body shaking as he walked, not trusting himself to swing._

 

Tony turned the video off and threw his phone on the floor of the car. How had he not seen how bad Peter was getting? He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something, before Spider-man turned into a villain and he lost Peter forever.

 

At Stark Tower, Tony had already confirmed that Peter was there in the workshop, heading straight there. The boy was hunched over a table, pieces of wiring from his suit strung out across the surface. “Something wrong with the suit?”

 

“Nothing big, just a glitch last night.” Peter dismissed the question, continuing to work.

 

“If it wasn't for that glitch, you would have killed someone. I'd leave it in if I were you.” Tony sat down across from him, looking at him with worried eyes.

 

Peter froze, jaw tightening. “You saw that?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony leaned in, trying to get Peter to look at him. He continued once he held the boy's gaze. “What were you thinking?”

 

Peter wished he had sounded angry or upset, he could handle that, but he wasn't. He looked scared. “I don't know..” Peter didn't know how to say what he was feeling. That he was just **so** angry **all the time** and he felt so alone and he didn't know how to make it better.

 

“I'm sorry, Peter.”

 

Peter was confused. “For what?” Tony had done so much for him..

 

Tony sat back. “For not being here. I'm supposed to be taking care of you.”

 

“I don't need a babysitter.”

 

“I know.” Tony agreed, not wanting Peter to get defensive. “But you need more than a room and food. I'm.. I'm not good at this. I don't know what I was thinking taking you in, I can barely take care of myself most days..”

 

Peter frowned. He hadn't realized it had been so hard on Tony. “I can leave..”

 

“No! That's not-” Tony took a deep breath, standing up. “I just need you to help me. I don't know how to do this by myself.”

 

Peter nodded. “What do we do?”

 

“I have no fucking clue.. But I'm going to be cutting back at work for a while. You should go back to your normal patrol schedule.”

 

Peter agreed and for a while, everything was a little better. Tony trying made it easier for Peter to try, but the real world wouldn't stop for them forever. Eventually, Tony was back to working too much, though it wasn't as bad as before. Peter focused more on his own work, spending his free time between the labs and workshops. He still went out as Spider-man, but he cut back to only a couple of hours a night.

 

Every now and again, they would both feel bad and make a point to spend some time together. Tony would swing for something big like hosting a party for him and his friends or buying him something cool like an upgrade to his computer, and they would be better for a while. It wasn't great, but it was the best they could do.

 

–

 

One year later, Tony and Peter were walking up to a beautiful old, brick building. “What are we doing here again?” Tony hadn't told Peter why they were there, just that he had something to show him.

 

“Patience.” In the elevator, Tony pressed the button for the top floor and pressed his thumb to a scanner. When the got to the penthouse level, the doors opened directly into the condo, not a hallway. It was a small thing, but it stood out to Peter. They walked in and Peter was surprised at how cozy it seemed for such a fancy looking building.

 

“You like it?” Tony asked as he led Peter through the living area into the kitchen.

 

“It's really nice.” Peter peaked around the corner into a large office nook. “You looking to buy this place?”

 

“Already did.” Tony followed him, tossing the keys at Peter, knowing he'd catch them even though he wasn't looking. “It's yours.”

 

Peter looked down at the keys in his hands. “What?” Peter looked up at Tony, uncertain. “You want me to leave?”

 

“No, of course not.. It's just so you have a place, if you need to get away or just.. I don't know, whatever teenagers do these days. It's got exclusive access to the roof, so when you're out patrolling you can just swing on over..” Tony smiled at him as he realized he was rambling. “Happy birthday.”

 

Peter smiled at him. It sounded nice to have a place to escape to when everything just got to be too much. He hated worrying Tony when he came home and just couldn't bring himself to talk or smile. “Really?”

 

Tony nodded. “Let's celebrate.” He went to the kitchen, pulling a nice bottle of whiskey from the counter along with two glasses.

 

They spent the night talking and drinking, slowly. Neither was aiming to get drunk or to forget, they were just celebrating. For the first time in a long time, Peter felt like they were going to be okay. They ended up on the roof, sitting on a small couch in front of a crystal fire pit, enjoying the skyline and perfect weather.

 

Peter looked over to Tony, watching the wind ruffle his hair slightly as he smiled. There had been so many times in the past year that Peter felt like a burden to Tony, like the man was constantly regretting the decision to take him in, but in the moment, he couldn't feel more different.

 

He sat up onto his knees and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the older man before he even had a chance to think about it. He thought that Tony would push him away, tell him they had to stop, that it wasn't right.. But he didn't protest. He just grabbed Peter by the waist and dragged him into his lap.

 

Tony bucked up to meet Peter's eager thrusts, lips and tongues clashing hastily. When Tony's hands moved to unbuckle his belt, Peter lifted his hips, giving him easier access. He didn't think twice about standing just long enough for the both of them to strip before climbing back onto Tony's lap. He spit in his hand and reached around his ass before gently sinking down onto Tony.

 

Peter was so thankful for his healing factor and high tolerance for pain as he stretched wide open. He was also thankful for Tony letting him set the pace, patiently waiting and kissing him as Peter adjusted. Slowly, he started flicking his hips, his arms wrapped tightly around Tony's shoulders, running through his hair.

 

Tony's hands grabbed the back of the boy's neck, kissing roughly as Peter rode him, picking up the speed. Before long, they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chilled by the night air, but warmed by the friction. Tony flipped them, dropping Peter down onto the couch just before he came, pressing deeper into Peter, sending him over the edge just after. As they came undone together, kissing and connected, Peter finally felt happy and hopeful and wanted..

 

The next morning when he woke up in bed alone, he felt empty and lonely and just like that, things were back to the way they were before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep an open mind about the two of them. Tony isn't a bad guy, he's just not the best role model and he has issues that he maybe doesn't deal with in the best ways. He knew that he was messed up when he took Peter in, but his heart was in the right place and he DOES care about Peter, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, but I'll make up some reason to throw some sex into the next chapter to keep things fun :)

Wade leaned back against the glass, Pete standing in front of him, hands on his hips. People passed them on the sidewalk, not giving them a second look as they talked. “Why did we have to get sent to **this** dimension of all places?”

 

“What do you mean?” Wade brushed his hair out of his face, the cold winter winds blowing it right back.

 

“It's just too much like home, but it feels so wrong.. Like that place.” Pete pointed across the street to a flower shop. “They delivered flowers to May at her work on her birthday last year, except they didn't because she wasn't **here** last year. Or the year before or the year before..” He leaned in, burying his face in Wade's soft sweater.

 

“What are you talking about?” He rested his head on Pete's holding him close.

 

“The night I got shot.. It didn't happen that way here.” His fingers dug into his fiance's jacket.

 

Wade pulled him in tighter, understanding what he was saying. “I'm sorry..”

 

“I feel so bad for him.” Pete didn't have so specify, Wade knew he was talking about Peter and he felt the same. Their meeting earlier in the morning made that much more sense. “He doesn't have May, he doesn't have you..” If this world's Peter had been on his own since he was seventeen, of course he felt alone and maybe even unloved.

 

Wade didn't know what to say to make him feel better, Pete had always been empathetic to others, now faced with himself, of course he cared. It was one of the things he loved most about Pete, but he hated to see him upset. They weren't standing there much longer before a server stepped outside to let them know their order was ready, leading them inside to collect it.

 

Wade and Pete walked into the lab carrying several containers of Italian food in their arms. They'd volunteered to go pick up food while Tony and Peter continued to work. “Lunch time.” Tony patted Peter on the shoulder, pulling his attention from the work table. He could tell that Peter was about to make up some excuse about not being hungry, so he gave him a look and Peter sighed, complying.

 

Pete helped set the food out on the table, grabbing enough plates for everyone. “Did I hear there's food?” They all turned to look at Deadpool as he strolled into the kitchenette behind the others in his crimson suit, but no mask. “I'm **starving**.”

 

“Oh my god..” Pete did a double take as he got a good look at Deadpool, not seeing the blood at first, since it almost matched his suit. “Call 911!” He set the plates down on the counter with a loud clank and grabbed a towel from a drawer handle, quickly pressing it to the deep gash across the man's chest.

 

Wade pulled out the phone that Tony had gotten for him, ready to dial when Tony yanked it out of his hand. “He's fine.” Tony took a bite of a bread stick, setting the phone on the counter.

 

Pete looked at him like he was insane, but Deadpool's hand over his pulled his attention back.

 

“Shut it, Stark. Let him nurse me back to health if he wants to.” Deadpool grinned at Pete. “Bet you'd look great in a little white dress..”

 

Pete dropped his hands and took a step back, blushing. He looked down at the towel, watching as Deadpool wiped away the blood, revealing his almost perfectly intact chest. “But.. How?”

 

“Healing factor, baby!” He tossed the towel in the sink. “Takes more than a scratch like that to take me out.”

 

“You guys have a few things to learn about this dimension..” Peter poured himself a drink, taking his plate to the table to eat.

 

Pete blinked. There was no way he'd seen what he had just seen. That was by far the nastiest wound he'd ever seen and 30 seconds later, it was just.. Gone. Almost completely healed. Wade's hand rubbing up and down his arm snapped him out of the haze. He grabbed some food and joined the others at the table, not entirely hungry anymore.

 

“Okay, so.. Obviously there are some differences between your dimension and ours. Not everyone here is exactly 'normal'..” Peter tilted his head over to Deadpool, who paused mid-bite to smile, cheeks full. “For example, he can't die.”

 

“What?” Pete's eyes were wide. “That's not possible..”

 

Deadpool pulled a gun from his thigh holster and put it to his head. “Sure it is! Wanna see?”

 

Peter sighed and grabbed the gun from him, ignoring his pout. “Some people are born with special abilities, sometimes something happens that causes it. Some people even use technology to enhance themselves, like Tony.”

 

Wade and Pete looked over at the wall as Tony requested Friday play a video. They watched as a red and gold suit of armor flew through the sky, blasting lasers from its palms. “That's you?” Pete questioned, in awe.

 

Tony nodded, smiling. “I'll show you my collection sometime.” Tony requested that Friday put together a highlight reel of their local superheroes. Wade and Pete watched, fascinated. It was the type of thing that only happened in movies where they came from, but in this new dimension, it was reality.

 

“Ooh, it's my BFF, Spidey!” Deadpool put his hands under his chin and stared at the screen with a far away look in his eyes. “He's so dreamy..”

 

“Who?” Wade asked.

 

“Spider-man.” Tony answered. “He's got super-human strength and agility among other things.”

 

“And he's got the **best** ass..” Deadpool chimed in.

 

“ **Anyway**.” Peter interrupted, continuing to tell them all about aliens and mutants and Pete looked over to Wade, as if to ask him if he believed everything they were saying. Wade just shrugged as he thought back to Peter's iron grip holding him close.

 

After lunch they all went back at work, Wade helping Tony in the lower workshop. They were building a large Faraday cage to experiment on the stone. The theory was that if they could control the output to match the readings they took when the two arrived, they could use it to send Wade and Pete back to their specific dimension. Wade didn't know anything about what it did or how to use it, but he could follow instructions and lift heavy things, anything to be helpful instead of just sitting around.

 

Deadpool, on the other hand, stayed upstairs, watching Peter and Pete work together from the couch. They didn't talk, but they seemed to know exactly what needed to be done. He licked his lips as he watched them dancing around each other, imagining what a Peter sandwich might be like.

 

He was ripped from his fantasy by a loud crashing noise as glass and brick shattering all around them. He coughed as he bolted up, trying to figure out what happened when he saw that the entire side of the building being blown in. He drew his guns as he saw a man fly into the busted-open side of the room, strapped to a pair of metal wings.

 

He ran toward the man, firing off shot after shot, but they just bounced off of the metal, ricocheting back into the room. The man held out a hand and the stone that they had been studying flew through the air, into it like it was a magnet. He was back out in the open air before Deadpool could get to him. He considered jumping out the window to follow, but he was too far away and while he'd survive the fall, he'd be useless for a couple of days.

 

Not to mention he had to make sure Peter and Pete were okay. He called out to them. “Peter!” He didn't see anyone through the cloud of dust. “Other Peter!” He looked around the room, piles of heavy concrete and steel from the collapsed roof and wall strewn about. They had to be somewhere underneath it all. He kept yelling for them as he began digging through the debris, careful so it didn't shift and crush them in they **were** underneath.

 

–

 

Wade was welding two panels together, Tony off to the side, running some calculations when they felt the shake. The entire building shook and the lights cut out for a moment. They looked to each other as Wade ripped off his protective mask. “Friday, what the hell was that?”

 

“Security breach on the 27th floor.” As if knowing what they would request next, she continued. “Elevators are currently unstable.”

 

“Get me a suit.” Wade followed Tony as he ran across the room and down the hall. They both knew that was where the lab was and they were both running as fast as they could. Tony practically jumped into the suit that had been booted up and ready to go. “Hold on tight.”

 

Wade recognized the suit and didn't question it when Tony grabbed him in a hug, needing to get to Pete as soon as possible. The floor-to-ceiling window slid open and they shot through it, out into the open air. The cold air combined with the wind, made worse by their speed was painful, but the flight was quick.

 

Wade took in the sight of the building as they approached. The hole took up two, maybe three floors and was almost the entire width of the building. As they landed on the far inside of the building, not wanting to risk the floor caving in on them, Wade immediately noticed that Deadpool was the only one that he saw.

 

“Where are they?!” Wade ran over, panicking as he helped to move the largest pieces he could.

 

“I don't know!” He kept digging, breathing quickly. “Get your shiny metal ass over here and help me!”

 

Tony was scanning the room to see if he could pick them up through the heavy materials, when suddenly the wreckage started to shift. “Get back!”

 

A large concrete block under Wade and Deadpool's feet started to tilt and they jumped back as Tony went over to help lift it, putting his hands underneath and engaging his thrusters. They both held their breath as the stone was raised higher and higher until they could see someone underneath, pushing it up.

 

Peter strained as he held the giant piece of rock in place over his head. “Get him out.” Wade ran over, pulling Pete's unconscious body from underneath the other Peter as carefully but quickly as he could. “Can you hold it?” Peter grunted to Tony once the other boy was out of harm's way.

  
“I don't think so.. Not by myself.” He could try to blast the piece, but the risk of hitting someone was too high.

 

Wade held Pete in his lap as he and Deadpool watched Peter and Tony struggling to hold the weight up. He wanted to help, to do something.. But he would just get in the way. Deadpool stared at Peter, not sure what to think about what he was seeing.

 

“Okay..” Peter took a few deep breaths. “I need one hand. Can you buy be two seconds?”

 

“I got you. Go.” Tony increased his thrust to counteract the weight difference. Instantly, Peter shot a web from his wrist to the far wall, yanking him out of the way. He slid across the floor as Tony tried to ease the fall of the debris, not wanting it to shatter through the floor below him.

 

As the dust settled, Tony stepped out of the suit, running over to Peter. “You okay?”

 

Peter nodded, looking over to Pete. “Is he?”

 

They all looked over to where Wade was setting Peter on the relatively untouched couch in the corner of the room, inspecting him.

 

“Friday, run a complete scan.” Tony ordered, but stood back.

 

“Peter.. Wake up..” He rubbed his hands on the side of the boy's face. He was breathing and he hadn't seen any blood, which were both good signs. He just needed him to wake up so he could make sure the boy was okay. “Come on, baby boy..”

 

Pete groaned and rolled his head to face where Wade's voice was coming from. “..Wade?”

 

Wade smiled a little. “Yeah, it's me.”

 

“Scan complete. Mr. Parker has sustained no major damage.” Friday completed the request.

 

“What happened?” He rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor when Peter shoved him out of the way, covering Pete's body with his own.

 

“Someone stole the stone.” Deadpool chimed in from the sidelines.

 

“Who?” Peter rolled his shoulders as he questioned, having been to busy trying to keep Pete from getting crushed to see what had happened. He was going to be sore for the next day or so, but he would heal. He just hoped that Pete was really okay.

 

“Some bird man, hell if I know.” Deadpool shrugged, not recognizing the guy. “Uh, side note.. You're Spider-man?!”

 

Peter sighed. He'd worked really hard to make sure his identity stayed a secret, especially with Deadpool since they worked together frequently. Not that he had much of a choice, it was either out himself or get crushed. Or let Pete get crushed. Not great options.

 

Deadpool watched closely as Peter walked away, moving to check on Pete. “How did I not recognize **that ass**?” He shook his head in disappointment.

 

“We need to get out before this floor goes down. Friday, get another suit up here.” Within seconds, another suit was at the window as Tony had continued to call out orders. “Wade, you're with me.”

 

“I've got him.” Peter pulled Pete from Wade's arms, helping him onto his back. “Hold on.” He shot a web across Pete's hands wrapped around his chest to make sure he wouldn't slip away before he jumped out the building. Pete squeezed his eyes closed, terrified of the height and the way that they were falling fast.

 

When Peter shot his web out to the side of the next building, it felt less like falling and more like soaring and he opened his eyes, in complete amazement as he saw buildings whizzing by. He hadn't seen what Peter had done before, but he remembered the video they had seen only a couple of hours earlier and he heard what Deadpool had called him. Peter was Spider-man. A superhero. He didn't know what to think, so he didn't. He just held on until they got to the ground.

 

Tony and Wade were right behind them, Tony wanting to wait until they were in the air to move just in case Peter had any issues. He'd said he was fine, but Tony knew he could be stubborn and he didn't want to risk Pete getting hurt.

 

Deadpool looked around after everyone had left him and shrugged. “Cannonball!” He shouted as he dove out the window, clinging onto the metal suit hovering a few feet away, almost slipping off of it before it wrapped its arms around him. “Oh, Iron Man.. My hero.” They joined the others on the ground shortly after.

 

Once his feet were steady on the ground, Pete lifted his arms over Peter's head, he tugged at the webs, a little worried when they didn't budge. “Um..”

 

“It'll dissolve.” Peter waved him off. He walked away to survey the area, hoping no one on the ground had gotten hurt by the falling fragments of cement and glass, but was glad that people seemed to be staying clear of the area. He didn't think anyone had seen them land. At least for now all he had to worry about was Deadpool knowing who he was.

 

Tony worked to coordinate the evacuation of the building and the relocation of the lab so that they could continue their research while Peter relocated the team to his penthouse. “We should be back up and running by tomorrow, Tony's working on getting the rest of the equipment we need transferred over.” Peter pointed to the far side of the condo. “You guys can stay in the guest room.”

 

“What about me?” Deadpool leaned against the other bedroom door seductively, eyebrow raised. “Need a cuddle buddy tonight?”

 

“Go home.” He ignored the way the other man frowned. “I'm gonna get some air.” Peter headed up the stairs to the roof, welcoming the way the sound of the wind could almost drown out all of the noise from below. He sat on the edge of the building, feet danging as he stared out across the city.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the grating sound of rustling metal. “I said 'go home', Deadpool.”

 

“Is that any way to treat your best friend?” He sat down on the edge of the building, next to Peter.

 

“We're not best friends.” Peter shook his head. “We're not even **friends**. I've just.. I've got a lot going on right now and I would appreciate it if you'd leave.”

 

“Like what?” Deadpool leaned forward and looked over to him.

 

“'Like what'?” Peter stared at him incredulously. “Are you serious? On top of all of this other shit, now the entire world is going to know who I am. Five years.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Five years I've kept it a secret and it was all for nothing.”

 

“How would anyone know?” Deadpool chuckled defensively a little as he realized what Pete was saying. “You think I'm going to tell?”

 

“Why wouldn't you?” Peter stood up, walking back toward the stairwell in the middle of the roof.

 

“Wait!” Deadpool followed behind him. “You really think I would out you?”

 

Peter stopped, something in the way the man sounded like his feelings were actually hurt made him almost reconsider if he **did** think that.

 

“You're the only person that doesn't treat me like complete shit.” He took a couple of steps forward, standing only a couple of feet behind Peter. “You might not see me as a friend, but you've always had my back and I know I can be an asshole, but I wouldn't do that to you..”

 

Peter turned around, eyeing him skeptically, feeling like a jerk when he saw how sincere the other man's eyes looked. “Thanks.”

 

Deadpool watched Peter's expression change as he relaxed and something came over him. He closed the gap between them, his hand on the back of Peter's neck as he leaned in.

 

Peter's hand flew up to his chest, holding him in place, but he didn't back away. “What are you doing?”

 

“Kissing you.” Deadpool squinted. “Duh.”

 

“Why?” Peter's eyes were wide, brows furrowed.

 

“I've literally been flirting with you for **years** , were you not paying attention? Now today, I find out you're not only the **best** superhero ever, you're a boy genius and fucking gorgeous too?” Deadpool licked his lips as he spoke. “How am I supposed to **not** kiss you?”

 

“Easy. Just don't.” He argued but didn't move. “And I'm not the best superhero ever-”

 

“Bullshit.” Deadpool cut him off to voice a few of his own feelings. “You think those other heroes give a half a shit about little old ladies getting their purses snatched? Or about drug dealers targeting elementary school kids? Tony fucking Stark doesn't get out of bed for less than a alien invasion. He doesn't care about the people in this city unless they're dying by the thousands, but **you care**. You care about every single person, every single day, including **me**..” He leaned in as much as he could with Peter's strength holding him back. “And trust me.. You're the only one that does.”

 

Peter didn't know what to think. Did Deadpool really think of him like that? He'd always brushed off the merc's flirting and flattery, but he was listening now and he didn't have any idea what to believe so he defaulted to his standard skepticism, shaking his head. “You think because those other two are a thing that this could ever happen with us?”

 

“Why not?” Deadpool shrugged.

 

“Because we're not them!” He yelled, but he still hadn't pushed the other man away, his hands digging into the leather strap across his chest instead, dialing back his strength. “We could never **be** them. We can't ever be normal, so why bother?”

 

“What if I don't want normal?” Deadpool reassured, moving closer, pressing their bodies together and Peter's eyes locked with his. He pressed his lips to Peter's, tilting the shorter man's head up to meet him. When he didn't pull back, Deadpool's other hand gripped him by the waist and he felt Peter relaxing as his lips parted.

 

Peter let himself be pulled in, enjoying the feeling of being kissed slowly and deeply instead of the frantic, harsh kisses he was used to. He let out a sigh as he felt a hand running through the back of his hair and he backed away, just far enough to speak, their lips still barely touching. He wasn't sure why he suddenly trusted Deadpool enough to open up, but he was so tired of bottling everything up. “What if I **do**?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets thoroughly fucked.
> 
> That's literally it.
> 
> We'll be back to the regular plot and angst next chapter. In the mean time enjoy.

Peter gripped the pillow, willing himself to go back to sleep, not quite ready to be awake when he felt a firm body flush with his. He smiled a little, leaning back against the naked warmth behind him as he remembered what had happened the night before.

 

“ _What if I **do**?” Peter stared up into Deadpool's uncharacteristically sincere eyes._

 

“ _I don't know what to tell you.. I don't think I even know what 'normal' is.” Deadpool laughed a little, but straightened his expression when he realized that Peter was still looking at him like a kicked puppy. “..But I could be there, you know.. When this hero shit gets to be too much or you just need somebody..”_

 

_Peter could tell he was struggling to not make a joke or cop out of the conversation and instead of being awkward, it made it seem more genuine. He could almost see every bone in Deadpool's body begging to bail out, maybe throw himself off the roof, but he stayed. Peter sighed and stepped away, continuing his walk to the staircase. “Come on.” He peaked over his shoulder. “I'm ordering pizza.”_

 

_Deadpool squealed as he followed Peter down the stairs, the younger man swatting at his hands as he tried to pull him back in. The hands said 'no' but the smile he was trying his hardest to try said 'yes'. He bumped into Peter's back as he stopped short in front of him. Deadpool followed his eyes over to where Wade and Peter were kissing on the couch, the smaller boy backed up against the arm of the plush couch, his legs draped across Wade's lap._

 

_Deadpool leaned forward, whispering in Peter's ear. “Still kind of hot..” He kissed Peter's neck when he didn't pull away, feeling him quiver. “He looks like a good kisser..” He kept his voice low as he smiled against the smooth, tan skin and Peter tilted his head slightly. “Bet I'm better, though.”_

 

_Peter draw in a sharp breath and stepped away just as Pete and Wade separated, Pete looking away shyly. “You guys hungry?” He walked across the room, pulling out his phone. Peter was relieved when Deadpool let them eat in peace, keeping his flirting to a minimum until they were done with dinner and Wade and Pete had excused themselves to bed._

 

_Peter was rinsing his cup when he felt Deadpool sneaking up behind him. He could have easily turned, shoved him away, told him to leave.. He considered it for a moment, but curiosity got the better of him. He knew exactly how well Wade could kiss and the idea of Deadpool doing it better was intriguing. At the very least, the man's pride would make for a good effort._

 

_So he let the man slink up against him, big hands wrapping around his waist. “Just so you know, you're the hottest Peter..” Peter let himself smile as his shoulders relaxed, enjoying the slow, leisurely pace of Deadpool's fingers pushing up his shirt. “I mean, jail bait Peter is nice..”_

 

“ _We're the same age, you know.” His voice was steady,but only barely. Deadpool's lips were back on his neck, like earlier but more insistent, nibbling and licking where before he had only softly kissed._

 

“ _Yeah, but I bet he couldn't pin me to the bed and have his way with me.” His hand dipped down, rubbing across the front of Peter's jeans. “Which, by the way, I definitely want to do sometime. If that wasn't clear..”_

 

_Peter smiled a little and let out a heavy breath as Deadpool's hand kneaded him through his pants, his own hands gripping the edge of the sink. His instinct was to strip both of their clothes off, shove him onto the couch and fuck him fast and hard until they were both a complete mess. That's how it was with Tony- It felt good, but it was always just a means to an end. They never talked, they rarely kissed and when they did, it was harsh and frantic. Peter turned around and his hands latching onto the red leather of Deadpool's suit, pulling him down to his level. Peter kissed him, his tongue curling against Deadpool's hungrily. When the other man pulled away slightly, he craned his neck, trying to stay connected._

 

“ _Shh..” Deadpool held Peter back with his own hands around the side's of his face, waiting until he was completely motionless before he leaned forward again. He pressed his closed lips against Peter's backing away when he tried to deepen it again. “Slow down..”_

 

_Peter whined but when he moved in again, just as innocently, he stayed still, not wanting him to stop again. Deadpool kissed him like that a few times as if he was testing his patience, before he finally ran his tongue along Peter's lower lip, slowly opening him up. Peter let him lead, tasting him slowly as he settled into it._

 

_Once he had finally calmed down, Deadpool's hands dropped down to his belt, taking his time unbuckling it as Peter sighed against his lips. He pushed Peter's jeans and boxers down just far enough to release his growing erection, wrapping a hand around it._

 

_Peter moaned as Deadpool took him in hand, stroking him at an agonizingly casual speed. He was thankful that he had slipped his shoes off before he sat down earlier as he lifted his feet to rest against the counter, his superhuman grip clinging to the wood as he hoisted himself up just far enough to open his knees. He rested on the edge of the countertop without breaking their connection._

 

_His hands tightened on Deadpool's suit, having to do something to occupy his hands to keep him from pulling the man's hips against his, the man obviously wanting to take his time. For a moment his mind was sidetracked as he imagined how it would feel to have the leather rubbing on his bare skin, but he was brought back by the flick of a wrist as he erupted across the very same leather he'd just been fantasizing about._

 

_Deadpool broke away from him slightly, smiling against his lips. “See? Better.” Peter smiled back, chuckling at the proud look on his face as his hands finally moved over to the front of the red jumpsuit. He could feel just how hard Deadpool was underneath the suit as he palmed him for a moment before his wrist was dragged away._

 

_Peter looked at him, confused. Had he misread the situation? He pulled his hand back as he hopped down from the counter, pulling his pants up in a quick, single motion before pushing past the bulky man in front of him. He didn't get far before Deadpool called out after him._

 

“ _Sorry, did you think we were done?” He kept his voice low as he caught up to Peter, standing a few feet behind him._

 

_It was obvious that Peter was frustrated when he turned around in a huff. “Well, are you gonna fuck me or not? 'Cause if you don't want me to touch you..?” He didn't know what they were doing because everything they had done was so different from what he knew. He was starting to think that Deadpool was just screwing with him._

 

_Deadpool stalked forward as he spoke. “Oh, I'm gonna fuck you.” He spoke quietly, knowing the others were only a wall away while they were still out in the open. He wrapped his hands around Peter's waist pulling him in close as he continued.“But not until you're a writhing..” He dug his hands into Peter's ass. “Filthy..” He hoisted the smaller man in the air. “Begging..” He ground Peter down on himself. “Mess.” He felt Peter's legs wrap around him. “If that's all right with you.”_

 

_Peter bit his lip as he nodded, hard again already at the dirty words and hard, commanding stare. “Bedroom.”_

 

_Deadpool carried him into the room, both glad that it wasn't adjacent to the guest room, but on the other side of the condo. They undressed as they explored each other's bodies, Deadpool's large and broad while Peter's was lithe and compact. “Face down.”_

 

_Peter buried his face in his pillows, a little disappointed. It was Tony's favorite position, but for as great as it felt physically, it always left Peter feeling disconnected and unfulfilled. Deadpool positioned himself between Peter's legs, his hands skimming up lean legs before settling on his ass, kneading into the firm flesh. “Hello, old friend.”_

 

_Peter paused, looking back at Deadpool in disbelief. “..Are you talking to my ass?”_

 

_He massaged for a moment, smacking lightly before bending down to dig his teeth in, making Peter jump._

 

“ _Did you bite me?!” He yelped as he lifted his head to look back._

 

“ _Can't help it. I've been waiting years to get a taste of this ass..” He used his thumbs to spread Peter open, wide tongue swiping across the opening once before narrowing to delve inside._

 

“ _Oh, fuck..” Peter's head dropped back down against the pillow as his leg slid up to the side, giving Deadpool more room to maneuver. His fingers gripped the blanket tight as Deadpool continued to explore and plunge into him. His muscles tensed as he tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to rush the amazing things Deadpool was doing to him and certainly not wanting him to stop again because Peter was getting too eager._

 

“ _Let go, baby boy..” Deadpool sat back just long enough to reassure him, but his hands never left, fingers taking place of his tongue in its absence._

 

_Peter groaned as Deadpool fingered him. “Thought you wanted to go slow..”_

 

“ _Come all you want, I won't be done for a couple more hours.” He crooked his fingers and Peter's hips snapped forward. “My healing is better, but I'm guessing you can keep going for a while so knock yourself out.”_

 

_Peter's eyes closed and he rolled his hips as Deadpool's mouth was back on him, rocking against the bed in time with him. He tried to savor it, but he'd never felt anything like it before. If he was being honest with himself, it was the fact that Deadpool was dripping wet and he couldn't care less, focusing solely on Peter's pleasure that sent him over the edge for the second time._

 

_The third time, Deadpool had swallowed him to the hilt as Peter bucked up into his warm, perfect mouth. Finally, he'd found a good way to shut the man up._

 

_The forth time, Peter couldn't help but touch himself as they kissed. It was supposed to be a short break, but Deadpool's hands were all over his body and it just felt **so good** and the fact that the other man **still** hadn't come was really, really doing it for him._

 

_Deadpool was on top of him, nestled between Peter's legs, lazily sucking on his neck when Peter caved, pulling him into a kiss, rutting against his thigh. “Please, Wade.. I can't wait anymore..”_

 

_Deadpool smiled against his lips as Peter used his name for the first time since the playing field of identities had been leveled. “What did I say..? I believe it was 'writhing, filthy, begging, mess'..” His hand trailed down Peter's slick, stained stomach as he spoke as if to make his point._

 

“ _Just fuck me already..” Peter was so far beyond caring what he sounded like, he **needed** to feel Deadpool inside of him._

 

_Deadpool licked his ear as he teased the boy with his fingers, making sure he was still open and slick enough for what they were about to do. “How do you want me?”_

 

_Peter paused when he realized that Tony had never asked him that. They had always just sort of gone with however they were positioned when they got into it. He'd never really thought about making a request. “Like this.” For the first time of the night, his cheeks turned a little red. “I want to look at you.”_

 

_Deadpool grinned as he placed a soft kiss on his lips before finally sinking into the lean body that was **so** ready for him. He guessed that Deadpool could tell by the way his eyes stayed focused on his that the intimacy was just as important as the pleasure, so he kept his eyes on Peter's until the smaller man closed them. He kissed Peter's jaw, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin as he claimed his body._

 

“ _You're so fucking beautiful..”_

 

“ _Feels so good, baby boy..”_

 

“ _Wanted you so bad..”_

 

“ _Peter..”_

 

_It was his name that sent him soaring. Tony had only ever called out a name once during sex and it wasn't Peter's. To be fair, they were both drunk, but it still hurt. But Deadpool.. Peter could have sent him packing after round four, achingly hard and impossibly desperate and the man would have still considered it a good night, because it wasn't about **him**. It was about Peter and it had **never** been about Peter before- Not really._

 

_He came with a bang and a scream that he **knew** wasn't quiet enough, but he couldn't even think to care because he was literally seeing stars in his vision. He felt Deadpool pause above him and he wrapped his legs around the man to keep him from pulling back. “Stay.” And he did. Deadpool held himself up on his elbows until Peter's legs relaxed a few minutes later._

 

_When Peter came back out from the bathroom, the room was empty and he sighed. He turned out the lights and crawled underneath the sheets, ready to spend another night alone when he felt the bed dip. “..Wade?” He was glad that it was dark because he was certain he looked as pathetic as he sounded._

 

“ _Thought you might want a clean blanket.” Deadpool had used the other one to clean himself before tossing to the floor at the end of the bed, venturing out into the living room to take the one from the back of the couch._

 

“ _Thanks.” Peter felt the weight of the blanket and the warmth of the man's body curling up next to him as he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really not making Tony look great here.. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot points that are specific to this universe:
> 
> -First, Deadpool did get cancer, but his transformation didn't leave him disfigured. Just go with it, I need him to be hot.  
> -Also, Civil War happened and it was really hard for Tony.  
> -Last but not least, when Tony and Pepper broke up, she left instead of sticking around, so that really messed Tony up.
> 
> Anyway, back to the angst! Enjoy :)

When Peter and Deadpool finally made it out of bed, Wade and Pete were already finishing with breakfast, the smell of syrup and sweetness filling the room. Before they sat down to eat, Peter checked his computer to see if their search had turned anything up yet.

 

Yesterday, while coordinating the recovery of the tower, Tony had sent out a small army of drones, programmed to Peter's specifics to locate the stone's energy signature. Unless they had it sealed, they should be able to detect it if they got close enough. So far, nothing.

 

After breakfast, the Peters went to their computers across the apartment, leaving Wade and Deadpool on their own. “Let's go get some fresh air.” Wade suggested, grabbing his coat.

 

“Nah, I'm good.” Deadpool was sitting on the couch, flipping through his options on the television when Wade bent over next to his head and whispered next to his ear.

 

“I wasn't asking.” He kept his voice low, not wanting to alarm the others, but he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

 

Deadpool looked over at him, a little surprised by his tone of voice. He shrugged and stood, bundling himself up before following the other man up the stairs. The morning air was cold, but the wind was low, making it more tolerable to be outside.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Wade kept his hands in his pockets, both to keep warm and to keep himself from punching the other man. Deadpool looked at him like he had no idea what he was referring to. “We heard you last night. The entire building heard you.”

 

“Uh, so?” Deadpool leaned back against the stairwell casually.

 

Wade sighed. “What are your intentions with him?”

 

Deadpool laughed. “What are you, his dad?” He kicked off from where he was standing, stepping up to challenge the other man. “He's not **your** Peter, you know.”

 

Wade knew that, but he couldn't help but want to protect him just the same. He didn't know all the details of Peter's life, but he knew enough that he deserved someone that loved him, not just a one-night stand. “Didn't you two just meet?”

 

Deadpool shook his head. “I've known him as Spider-man for years.” He smirked. “He's my best friend and I just found out he's a stone cold fox, what do you expect me to do?”

 

“You're best friends but you didn't know his name or what he looked like until yesterday?” Wade looked at him skeptically.

 

“It's a superhero thing.” Deadpool waved him off as if he wouldn't understand.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“I trust him.” He had a feeling that Wade would understand how important that was. “Look, I don't know what I'm doing, okay? I have no fucking clue! But I haven't felt this way about someone in a really long time. Not since Vanessa.”

 

Wade stopped pacing. “What happened with her?” He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

“I got sick, she left.” Deadpool stared out over the city. It was clearly still a sore spot for him even after such a long time.

 

“But she's alive?” Wade let out a shallow breath.

 

Deadpool pulled his phone and clicked a few buttons before handing it over to Wade. “She's married to some police commissioner. They have a kid now.”

 

Wade looked down at the picture of Vanessa with a clean-cut man in a suit, sweet little girl on her hip. She still looked so beautiful, even 15 years later. In his mind, he was instantly back in their home, carrying her over the threshold, stepping through the minefield of boxes as her laughter filled the air. He could feel her hair under his fingers as he brushed it away from her face before leaning in to kiss her..

 

“Is she not..?”

 

Deadpool's question ripped him from his memory and Wade shook his head, knowing what he was asking. “She died when this happened.” He motioned to his face and body. He shut off the phone and handed it back.

 

“Sorry, man..” Deadpool patted him on the back quickly. “At least she didn't choose to leave you.”

 

“ _I can't do it- I can't. I thought I could, but..” She had a bag over her shoulder that she must have packed while he was sleeping, rushing to get out the door before he could stop him. “I'm so sorry.”_

 

_He stood between her and the door, his hands up as he begged her. “Please, don't go, V..” He felt sick to his stomach and he was so tired. “I need you..”_

 

“ _I love you, Wade. Please, believe me..” She wiped her eyes, smearing her already ruined mascara, obviously torn between wanting to stay and hating to see him hurting. “But I can't stay and watch you die. If you love me, you'll let me go..” She pleaded with him, barely holding herself together enough to speak._

 

“ _I can't do this without you..” He whispered, but she didn't look at him. Tears fell from his eyes as he tightened his jaw, stepping out of the way, watching as she walked out the door._

 

Wade didn't know how you could compare the two, but having to live knowing that the woman he loved abandoned him couldn't have been easy. Still, just to know that she's alive and happy.. He wished his Vanessa had that chance, even if it wasn't with him. “Why not get her back after you got better?”

 

Deadpool shook his head, not wanting to talk about it and Wade was going to change the subject when Pete popped his head out from the stairwell. “We got something!”

 

The three of them headed inside, gathering around Peter's computer where he had Tony on a video call asking for confirmation. “We've confirmed the elemental signature is the same one we're looking for, so unless there are more of these stones we don't know about, this is it.”

 

“What's the extraction plan?” Deadpool leaned forward, scrolling through the information on the screen. “That's.. Surprisingly close.”

 

“Guess they thought they could hide it.” Peter shrugged. “It's heavily guarded and given how uneven the signal is, they've likely figured out how to activate it and are testing it, just like we were. If we go in there guns blazing, they could set it off.”

 

“We would never get home..” Pete looked to Wade, worry clearly written on his face.

 

“Not gonna happen, kid.” Tony piped up from the screen and Peter flinched a little. He hadn't heard that nickname in a while. “Subtlety isn't my strong suit, so I'll be sitting this one out.”

 

“It's a date!” Deadpool put his hand on Peter's shoulder with a smile.

 

“It's a serious mission.” Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“It can also be a date..” Deadpool pouted.

 

Peter ignored him. “We'll sneak in, steal the stone back and get out. We're going in almost blind, so we need to be prepared for anything.” He glanced over to Deadpool to see if he understood what he was saying.

 

“..Guns?” A large smile broke out across his face as Peter nodded reluctantly. “Guns!”

 

“They're a last resort.” Peter wagged a finger at him.

 

“Of course.” He saluted, still smiling. “He never lets me bring guns..” He whispered to Pete standing next to him, explaining his enthusiasm.

 

“So we just.. Stay here and wait?” Wade questioned.

 

“Yes.” Peter and Tony said in unison. Tony continued. “Peter has superpowers and Deadpool can't die. The risk is way too high to send in anyone else. They have a better chance at getting in and out undetected if it's just the two of them.”

 

Pete grabbed Wade's hand and squeezed as the others discussed what they did know about the location, estimated security and the drop off and pick up plans. They spent the rest of the afternoon preparing, the two ready to set off after sunset.

 

“What's wrong?” Peter knew. He always knew when Wade was worried or scared. People looked at Wade and saw a tough, broken exterior, but that's because they weren't looking close enough. If they really tried, they'd see the way he chewed the inside of his lip when he was struggling with saying something or how he rocked his right foot from side to side when he was anxious to be somewhere. Right now he was doing both.

 

“..I need to do something, but I don't know if you're going to like it.”

 

“And if I don't like it?”

 

“Then I won't do it.”

 

Pete knew that Wade was telling the truth, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he was hoping Pete wouldn't protest. “What is it?”  
  


Wade took a deep breath. “Vanessa.”

 

Pete looked at him for a moment before it clicked. “She's alive here?”

 

“Yeah.” Wade smiled, but it didn't make it up to his eyes.

 

Pete smiled softly at him. “You want to go see her?” Wade nodded. “Go.”

 

“Are you sure?” Wade looked to Pete, uncertain. He knew Pete would do anything for him and that included putting himself in situations where he wasn't comfortable.

 

Pete's kind eyes looked right into his eyes as he nodded. “I know you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her..” He didn't want to bring up bad memories for Wade, but he wanted to make sure he knew that Pete supported his decision.

 

“I don't want to leave you here alone.” The _but I want to go alone_ was implied.

 

“I'll see if I can help Mr. Stark in the lab.” Pete kissed him. “I want you to go see her.”

 

He kissed Pete again, so thankful that he understood. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He broke away, his smile fading a little, a more serious expression taking over. “You know it's okay to still love her too, right?”

 

Wade nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Are you going to leave tonight?”

 

“I think so. I don't want you all to have to wait for me to get back to get us home.”

 

“Walk me to Stark Tower?”

 

They talked casually as the walked, only taking about 20 minutes to get there. Pete had called Tony ahead of time to make sure it was okay that he stayed over and Friday had prepared a car for Wade to take to New Jersey.

 

Tony had set them up really well when they first arrived and he realized they would be there for a while. They both had functioning phones, spare clothes and credit cards as well as access to request additional items from Friday, like the car. At first, they didn't want to accept it all, but Tony insisted that when they showed up they had handed him the single most significant scientific event in the last millennium, so it was the least he could do.

 

Wade walked Pete through the door, giving him a quick kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow night.”

 

Pete kissed him back and then hugged him tight. “Be careful.” He saw Wade watching him until the elevator doors closed. “Take me to Mr. Stark, please.”

 

The workspace he was working in was on the 5th floor. Everything above the 10th floor was still closed while they cleaned and repaired the upper damaged floors. Tony had assured him that the building was stable and that none of the damage was integral to the structure and safety of the building.

 

“Pete! Come on in.” Tony smiled at him as he waved Pete over to his work station. He had finished working on the Faraday cage and Pete couldn't help but admire it. It was about the size of an average bathroom, the front side a double-paned plastic material while the rest, including the door, was a durable metal.

 

“This is awesome.” Pete ran his hands along the cold metal, admiring the handy work. “Can I help with anything?”

 

Tony watched the boy, a nostalgic feeling washing over him. His Peter used to be so enthusiastic to work with him, eyes bright with adoration. “Yeah, over here.” They worked together, running simulations for a few hours before taking a dinner break.

 

“..What is this?” Pete looked down at the mismatched container of food on the floor in front of him, obviously unfamiliar with it.

 

“Ethiopian.” Tony laughed a little at the confused look on Pete's face. “That's what Peter said the first time he had it, now it's one of his favorites. Just try it.”

 

“..How?” Pete didn't see any utensils to use.

 

“Take a piece of that..” He motioned to the rolled bread in a side container. “Yeah, just tear it off.” Pete did as Tony did, following his example. “Then just scoop up some stuff and eat it.” Tony reached down and grabbed a bite of a couple of different things from his plate with ease, eating it in one big bite.

 

Pete was not nearly as graceful, fumbling with keeping the semi-solid ingredients in the open bread. Tony was trying not to laugh at him, sipping his beer to keep his mouth busy as the boy struggled. Tony had finally had enough to take pity on him, setting the bottle to the side as he slid over. “Like this..” He grabbed Pete's hand and showed him hot to cup the bread properly, flipping it once it was full to keep it from leaking.

 

“Thanks.” Pete smiled at him before popping it into his mouth, instantly making an approving sound as he finally got a taste. He chewed with the side of his mouth as he spoke in a way that was far more charming than rude. “It's really good..” Pete went in for another bite and had a look of pride on his face as he scooped it perfectly.

 

“Told you so.” They talked as they ate, just about inconsequential things.

 

Tony offered him a beer and he accepted. He never drank hard liquor, he didn't like the taste, but he and Wade enjoyed the occasional beer. If Tony was comfortable with him having it, he wasn't going to turn it down.

 

Pete made a note to get to know Mr. Stark better when they got back to their world. They had worked together, sure, but they weren't friends, which Pete was learning was a real shame. Mr. Stark was funny and nice and was taking really good care of him and Wade, hopefully the version in their world was similar.

 

When they were done eating, Pete's fingers were covered in sauce that had seeped through his bread, so he did the logical thing and licked them clean as he listened to Tony speaking. He paused with his thumb in his mouth, noticing Tony looking at him.

 

“What?” He questioned curiously.

 

“You're adorable.” Tony smiled and his eyes crinkled.

 

“Oh, uh..” Pete looked away, grabbing a napkin to finish cleaning his hands.

 

“Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Tony took another sip of his third beer.

 

Pete blushed, fumbling with his hands. “Are you and Peter.. You know..?”

 

“It's complicated.” He tossed the empty bottle into the takeout bag. “I'm not trying to come onto you, kid.. I just miss seeing him like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Happy.” Tony smiled at him, but it was bittersweet. “He used to be so happy.” Tony could remember the excited boy like it was yesterday and having that sweet, cheerful face in front of him was just making his memory more vivid.

 

“What happened?” Pete might have felt more like he was prying if it wasn't practically about himself.

 

“I put the weight of the world on his shoulders.” He pulled a fourth bottle from the six pack and cracked it open.

 

“Did you make him Spider-man?” Pete didn't even know how that was possible, but there was a lot about their dimension that he didn't understand.

 

“Might as well have. I didn't cause it, but I recruited him into my war.” He never should have brought Peter into his fight. Not only had he ruined Peter's life, but he'd lost just about everything and everyone else in the process.

 

“But you also took him in when May died, right?” Pete didn't like the tone Tony was taking.

 

“He would have been better off without me.” Tony peeled at the label on his bottle.

 

“He would have been alone without you.” Pete sat up on his knees, scooting closer, putting his hand on Tony's.

 

“He was alone **with** me.” He thought back to all of the people he'd lost. Pepper, Steve, Bucky.. He had pushed them all away and he couldn't help but think that Peter would have been better off if he'd pushed him away too.

 

Pete had always been good at reading people and he could see the guilt that Tony had been carrying for years. He put his arms around the older man, hugging him close. “You did your best.”

 

Tony was a little shocked, but accepted the embrace. He let his hands wrap around Pete's waist, his head resting on the boy's shoulder. “He deserved more.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we're at about the halfway point now! Let me know what you think, I love to read your comments, even if they're short and sweet :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for your patience with this story that I haven't updated since January. I found myself completely lacking in motivation to continue, but I refuse to leave a work unfinished.
> 
> This is short, but its main purpose is to get me back into this story and it's done that for me, so I consider it a success.

“I said 'I don't want to talk about it'.” Peter glared at Deadpool from the passenger seat. They had managed to avoid talking about the previous night for the first half hour of the drive and Peter had been hoping they would make it the last half hour the same way.  
  
“But it was sooo good.” Deadpool whined from behind the wheel. “When can we do it again?”  
  
“Never, if you keep asking about it.” Peter refocused his eyes on the road, wishing that the other man would do the same since **he** was the one driving.  
  
“Okay, what if instead of asking, I'll just make sexy eyes at you until you get the hint?” Wade looked at him, flexing his eyes in a way that was meant to be flirtatious.  
  
Peter grimaced at the awkward expression. “That's not sexy at all..”  
  
“Yes, it is!” Deadpool argued, sticking his tongue out.

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring him until they pulled up to their destination. They were a few blocks away from where the stone was being stored, just outside of the security perimeter. Deadpool took a minute to check his ammo and stock his pouches before they made their way to the building.

They took out a few outlying guards quickly and quietly before they were inside. Peter had made the portable detector they were using to find their way to the stone, guiding them through the hallways, immobilizing a handful of troops until they finally had it in their hands. Peter threw the stone to Deadpool, who put it in one of his many pockets before making their way out, the way they'd come in.

Suddenly, an entire army was on them, coming from every direction with more weapons than they'd anticipated. They fought through, Peter managing to avoid the gunshots thanks to his spidey-senses, Wade avoiding enough that he could still walk when they got out. The only casualty was Peter's mask. One of the guards had tried to dig a knife into his head, but he'd managed to slip out and punch the guy just before he could sink the blade in, the knife slitting open the side of his mask.  
  
Peter grabbed Deadpool, swinging away as soon as they were out of the complex, leaving the car behind. Once they were a safe distance away, Peter called in to Stark Tower for backup transportation before turning his attention to his partner.  
  
“You okay?” Peter glanced down at Deadpool, leaning against the alley wall.  
  
“It's just a couple bullet holes, typical night for me. No big deal. You?”  
  
“Ruined my mask, but I'm fine.” Peter ruffled his fingers through his hair and Deadpool nodded. They sat quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves as they waited for the extraction, Deadpool shielding Peter from view of the street, in case anyone should look their way and see his face.  
  
Back at the Tower, Wade had just gotten back from his trip when Peter and Deadpool walked up. Tony was ready for them, taking the stone and placing it in a small box that they hoped would block its signature from being read.  
  
“We have to assume they know we're keeping the stone here. We need to move it before they do anymore damage.” Tony suggested.  
  
“I've got a safe house.” Deadpool offered.  
  
“Take it. The two of you go.” Tony handed Peter the box before turning to Wade. “Pete's asleep the next floor up, you need to get him out of here. You guys aren't safe here if they think the stone is here.”  
  
“Where do we go?” Wade questioned, Peter and Deadpool already heading down the elevator.  
  
“Go back to Peter's place. I should have this finished tonight or tomorrow and then we can get you two home.” Wade nodded, taking off after Pete upstairs.  
  
Wade shakes his shoulder gently and Pete wakes up, groggy. “You're back already?”  
  
Wade frowned, nodding. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “We can talk about it later. We need to go.”  
  
Pete was a little confused, but didn't argue as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to put his shoes on. They drove back to Peter's condo, Pete looking over to Wade for an explanation.

“I couldn't do it.” He didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke.

“Why not?” Pete's voice was quiet, not wanting to press if Wade didn't want to talk about it.

“I saw her..” Wade smiled a little. “She's grown her hair out, but she looks just like a remember. She's so happy, I just-” He sighed. “I didn't want to ruin it for her.” 

Pete just nodded, his hand on Wade's thigh, offer a little bit of support.  
  
\---  
  
It was five in the morning when the alarms went off.  
  
“Friday, what's going on?” Tony bolted up from where he was still working, so close to finishing analyzing the test data. He was almost certain he'd finally gotten it.  
  
“There's been a power outage at Mr. Parker's address.”  
  
Tony growled, calling his suit before bursting into the sky toward Peter's apartment. It's a quick flight and by the time he got there, the power was back on and he hoped that it was just a glitch, but had a feeling they weren't that lucky.  
  
He made his way inside, scanning the room, stomach knotting as he only found one active signature. “Wade?” He stepped out of the suit, crouching over the man on the floor, careful to avoid the blood pouring from his head as he patted his face, waking him.  
  
There was a moment of panic before Wade realized that it was Tony and not whoever had been there before. As he sat, the room was spinning and his hand went to his head, feeling the trickling blood as his heart sank.  
  
“Peter.” He looked up to Tony with scared eyes. “They took him.”  
  
\---  
  
“Why would they take him?” Tony and Wade had joined Peter and Deadpool at the safe house, the four of them trying desperately to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Fuck!” Peter punched the wall in anger, shattering the drywall. “They think he's me.”  
  
Wade was so obviously on the verge of a complete breakdown as the others around him talked.  
  
“You think they saw enough of your face?” Deadpool asked and Peter nodded. 

“That place was seriously high tech, they had to have some sort of facial recognition..”  
  
“What do we do?” Wade finally found his voice, needing a plan to focus on. They have to get Pete back..  
  
“There's no way they took him back to that same compound..” Tony muses, trying to think. 

“They'll call.” Deadpool offered, putting his hand on Wade's shoulder.  
  
“What?” Wade wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
“They want the stone back. They'll call to make the set up a trade.”  
  
“What are they going to do to him in the mean time? They think he has super strength and healing, they could kill him without even meaning to..” Wade's imagination was running wild with what his Peter might be going through.  
  
“We can't give them the stone.” Tony spoke, elbows on his knees, rubbing his beard with a frown on his face.  
  
“If they want the stone, they can have it. We have to get him back.” Wade's eyes narrowed at Tony.

“They could wipe out half of the city with this stone. There's no way we're giving it to them.”  
  
Wade took a step toward Tony and Peter held him back, using his full strength. If Tony thought that he wouldn't do absolutely everything, including sacrificing the entire population of New York, to save Pete, he was dead wrong. He didn't care about getting back or saving anyone as long as Pete was safe.

Before he could argue, Tony's phone alerted them to an incoming message.  
  
“Peter, stay out of sight. This is them.” Peter stayed with Wade and Deadpool, where Tony's camera wouldn't pick them up, knowing that things would be worse for Pete if they knew he was just a normal kid- If they knew just how vulnerable he was. Tony popped up the projector on his screen, glaring at the man behind his metal mask.  
  
“Let's cut to the chase. We both have something the other wants..” The man started, turning his own camera around to show Pete lying on the ground behind him, unconscious and bound by chains. “Let's talk trade.”

Peter's arms were still fastened tightly around Wade's torso, partially to stop him charging, partially to comfort him. Peter couldn't even imagine what he was going through. If someone had ever taken May.. Well, his code of not killing people would probably have meant nothing. 

“You want the stone.” Tony confirmed. 

“Bingo.” There was something about the man's voice. “You give me the stone and you can have him.”  
  
_You can have him_. The words ring in Wade's ears and he knows that he knows that voice..  
  
_You can have him_. Where? That accent.. The low, dangerous growl..  
  
Wade's stomach drops when he remembered.  
  
_“You know.. I can be a very generous man when it comes to my partners.” “I'll tell you what. We finalize this deal, you can have him.”_  
  
He **did** know that voice.. Adrian Toomes.  
  
He's here.  
  
In this dimension.  
  
And he has Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments will REALLY help me stay motivated to continue this quickly, so if you want more, please, please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this! It might actually kill me, but I'm going to..

When Pete woke up, he was beyond disoriented, barely able to tell which way was up as he rolled onto his side. His eyes blinked open slowly, head throbbing as the light hit them, but when he tried to block the light, he realized his hands were bound behind his back.  
  
  
He tugged, trying to pull his arms apart, but the metal was too thick, covering almost his entire forearms where they were crossed on top of one another. Glancing down, he could see the same, thick shackles binding his legs as well and he tried really, really hard to remember what had happened when one thought stuck in his mind.  
  


Where was Wade?

 

They'd been asleep in bed when all of a sudden, there were sharp noises. Wade called out to him, but he felt like he was underwater, he could barely hear and if it hadn't been dark already, he'd think that he wouldn't have been able to see either as everything faded away.  
  


Did they take Wade too? Was he here somewhere? Was he okay? Literally nothing else mattered to Pete, as long as Wade was okay, because if Wade was okay, then he would be okay. Wade would save him. He had no idea how, but he'd done it before and now they had a team of literal superheroes to help.

 

He was going to be okay.  
  
At least, that's what he thought until Adrian Toomes walked through the thick, metal door and his heart felt like it had stopped. He looked exactly the same as that night.. From his fur-trimmed jacket down to his brand new, leather shoes striking the ground as the man circled him, bringing back the most unpleasant memories of his life. His eyes widened, body frozen as his breath caught in his chest.

 

He was dead.. He was shot in the head, just inches away from his own, but in this universe, Toomes never attacked Peter, so Frank and Wade never came after him and Toomes was never killed..

 

Pete just stared at the floor, unable to move save for the uncontrollable shaking taking over his body, not knowing what this version of that madman was capable of or planning to do with him.

 

“Not so strong without your spider costume, huh?” Toomes taunted him and his voice sent Pete right back to that night, screwing his eyes shut as he tried not to remember, focusing on his words instead.

 

Toomes thought he was Spider-Man. The metal door, the excessively large shackles- It all made sense. They thought he had super powers. He wanted to insist that he wasn't, but he wasn't sure that would actually help.

 

Toomes stared down at him, pausing to press his foot to Pete's bare chest, rolling him roughly onto his back, arms pinched painfully below him. He kept his eyes closed, feeling more vulnerable and exposed than before, unable to cover himself as the man's shoe dug into his skin.

 

“Your friends are going to give me that stone..” He applied more pressure and Pete coughed, his breathing pinched. “Or we're going to find out just how good that healing factor of yours is.”

 

Pete gasped in a sharp breath as the man lifted his foot, shutting the door with a slam on his way out, the loud locks making him feel even more helpless. There was no way he could get out.. Once he was alone, he scooted himself to the corner, bringing his knees up to his chest, sobbing into his legs. Wade would find him, he just had to keep telling himself.

 

Wade would find him..

 

\---  
  
“Adrian Toomes.”  
  
  
“..What?” Tony looked to Wade, a little confused.

 

“His name's Adrian Toomes.” His eyes were dark and his voice was low.

 

“How do you know that?” Peter asked, noting that the man had a mask on during the video.

 

“He hurt Pete before.” Wade looked over to Peter, knowing that he and Pete had talked, hoping he would understand what he meant.

 

“You mean..?” Wade nodded and Peter's face hardened. “We need to get him back. Now.” Peter insisted to Tony and the man, though he didn't know what Toomes had put Pete through, understood that Peter was deathly serious.

 

“I know someone that can help us. If they're here.” Wade added, really hoping the guys were here in this world too.

 

“Who?” Deadpool chimed in, curious to who Wade thought could actually hold their own with the three of them.

 

“Tell Friday their names. If they're here, she'll find them.” Tony handed Wade his phone.

 

“Frank Castle and David Lieberman.”

 

Peter and Deadpool shared a look before Deadpool spoke up. “How do you know Frank?”  
  
  
Wade's eyes lift from the phone. “He killed Toomes last time he took Pete, in our world. How do _you_ know him?”  
  
  
“Dude, he's the _Punisher_ , of course I know him.” Deadpool stated like it was obvious.

 

Wade's face contorted as he considered the name. Yeah.. That sounded about right. “So, does he have powers here or..?”  
  
  
“Oh. No, he's just **really** good at killing people.” Wade nodded, that also sounded right.

 

“Frank Castle, a.k.a the Punisher. David Lieberman, a.k.a Micro. Data downloaded.” Friday chirped from Wade's hand.

 

'Micro' also sounded like the hacker.

 

“Maybe we should bring in Daredevil too?” Peter asked, unsure how much help they were going to need. “He works with those guys sometimes.”

 

“He's good for stealth.” Wade confirmed. There weren't many other people he'd like to involve, but Daredevil would be a good addition if they were planning a covert operation.

 

“Friday, get his contact as well.” Tony took the phone back as it gathered the additional information.

 

“Daredevil data downloaded.” Friday added quickly.

 

It was only a few minutes later that Tony had set a meeting with the three men and Peter was changing, putting on a hat and a hoodie. Toomes thought he caught Spider-Man, so there was no way he could go out in his suit and risk them finding out that they hadn't. His best bet was to try to go unnoticed and hope the three men they were meeting wouldn't bring it up.

 

Later, as the trio of men walked into the room, Wade could feel his confidence growing. They'd stopped Toomes before and he might be a lot stronger in this universe, but he had literal superheroes with him. Wade knew exactly what Frank and Lieberman were capable of and he'd seen enough of Deadpool, Spider-Man and Iron Man in action. Daredevil was new to him, but Peter insisted that he was a great fighter and good with stealth, so his help was more than welcome. He didn't care how many goons they had, Pete was going to be okay.  
  
“What do you got for us?” Frank's deep, gravelly voice was the same as he'd remembered from two years ago.  
  
  
“We have a hostage situation.” Deadpool took the lead, explaining the situation as he shook Frank's hand.  
  
  
“You can't handle it alone?” David looked at the group of them, a little perplexed.  
  
  
“It's too risky.” Tony clarified.  
  
  
“It's personal.” Daredevil looked in Wade's direction, calling him out and Wade's eyes went wide. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to one of his oldest friends. He held his tongue, not sure if his identity was a secret here or not.

  
“My fiance.” Wade confirmed as Tony made a quick swiping motion and the men's phones all buzzed.

  
“Um. I hate to ask a stupid question, but..” David stared at the file on his phone. “That's not him, right?” He pointed to Peter, who glared back at him. “Got it. Twins?”

  
“Something like that.” Peter groaned, not wanting to explain the situation in that much depth. They didn't have time and he didn't have the patience at the moment.

  
“Do you know where he is?” Daredevil asked from behind his mask.

  
“No, but we know who-” Tony, starts, but Wade cuts him off.

  
“I might know.” There were a lot of parallels between their two worlds that he'd seen and if he was wrong, it wouldn't take long to figure out. He gave David the address where Toomes kept Peter in their world, thinking- _hoping_ , that they were at the same place.

  
“Got it.” David opened his laptop, typing away at the kitchen table for a moment while the others talked.

  
“We need this to be stealthy. They'll be expecting us and we _cannot_ risk them hurting him.” Something in Tony's voice made Wade's stomach twist. He knew there was something between Tony and Peter, but the protectiveness over his Pete caught him a little off guard. He was glad, though, that the others were taking this almost as personally as him. They all wanted Pete to come back safe.

  
“Okay, I think this is a good bet.. It's seriously high tech and _heavily_ armed. They look like they're geared up for a fight.” David alerted them.

  
“Shit..” Wade sighed.

  
“High tech is good. I can't hack a padlock, but I'll have their systems cracked within the hour. We'll just need to confirm that your guy is actually in there and we can move by tonight.” David tried to ease his fears a little.

  
“I'll bring some back-up, just for the perimeter- Snipers and the like. They'll take these guys out so that we can move in without them knowing.” Frank elaborated, pointing to the screen where he would have them placed.

  
“I've got a drone on the way to get more data. Give me some time.” David requested, eyes not leaving the computer.

  
“I'll get my guys ready.” Frank left them, pulling his phone out.

  
_Tonight.._ Wade sighed. _Tonight, Pete would be back. He would be safe._

  
\---

  
Pete had no idea how much time had passed in the metal box, but his stomach was growling and as he was so thirsty, probably from all the crying. Last time Toomes had taken him, it was almost a week before Wade came for him, but there had been that one man that helped him, brought him a blanket and food.. He had access to a toilet and water as well. No one had come in since Toomes and that was several hours ago.

  
Toomes wanted the stone back, he had figured. Peter and the other Wade had taken it just hours before he was taken and they thought he was Spider-Man. Pete was smart enough to connect those dots. But if they gave Toomes the stone, he and Wade would be stuck here forever. Sure, Tony would help them and make sure they were taken care of, but what about their lives? What about May?

  
Peter just wanted to be home, wrapped in Wade's arms, planning his wedding with his Aunt. He blinked back the tears, not wanting to dehydrate himself any more. He twirled the ring on his finger, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. This time, he knew Wade was coming and he was going to be strong.

  
\---

  
Looking over the schematics sent back from the drone, they outlined exactly how many men there were guarding the building.

  
“What's that?” Wade pointed to a black square in the middle of the building.

  
“Not sure. Whatever material it is, it's blocking out the reading. Maybe metal?” David wasn't sure.

  
“He's there.” Peter nodded.

  
“How do you know that?” Wade wanted it to be true _so, so_ badly.

  
“They think he's got super strength, they wouldn't just cuff him to a radiator.”  
  
Right. They think he's Spider-Man. Of course they'd keep him in a reinforced room. He hated that Pete was locked in a metal cell, but when the bullets started flying, it would protect him. His heart started pounding as the others began to put together a plan with confidence.  
  
It was almost time for them to go and they were all in full tactical gear save for Daredevil, who opted to stay in his own uniform and fight without guns. Peter had a gun on him for emergency, life or death situations, but was otherwise armed with non-lethal weapons like smoke and flash grenades. Between Frank and Deadpool, the amount of guns they had available was.. Overwhelming. On top of the gear, Tony also had his blasters to help as well.  
  
Snipers were in place and the drone was actively updating. They were ready to go.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was lying on the floor, still curled up, the chill of the room getting to him. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep or how long he was out, but when he woke up, everything was the same. The same empty room, the same single bulb emitting a sickening yellow color, the same aching in his joints from not being able to move his arms.  
  
When the door swung open, he faltered in trying to sit up, wriggling on the floor instead and all of a sudden, he could hear it- The gunfire. He looked up at Toomes, who was already bleeding, dark red blood dripping over his stark white hair. Wade had come for him. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
“You're coming with me. You try anything and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain, kid.”  
  
Pete nodded, his entire body tensing as the man reached out to grab his ankles. As he twisted a key, the two halves of the shackles separated, a thick chain spreading between them, giving Pete what he assumed was just enough room to walk. Toomes grabbed one of his arms, his other hand burying in Pete's hair as he pulled him to his feet and Pete cried out as he was dragged out of the room.  
  
It was the worst case of deja vu that he'd ever had as Toomes led him out into the open, gun pressed to his temple as the firing began to calm. Stepping from around the corner, he saw Deadpool and.. Frank? He held his breath as they came to a halt in front of them.  
  
“Put your guns down or I'll kill him.” Toomes dug the barrel of the gun into his skin and Pete hissed.  
  
  
The two men simply stared before Frank glanced over to Deadpool, giving him a slight nod. The dropped the weapons in their hands and Toomes ordered them to empty all of the others from theirs suits, which they did. Slowly.  
  
Pete watched them intently, startled when suddenly the gun was ripped away from Toome's hands and Frank instantly put a bullet in his head, just like the first time, leaving him standing there in shock. It didn't matter how many times it happened, it was never something he was going to get used to.  
  
Deadpool ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him before he could fall to the floor, just like Wade had and Pete wished that his arms were free because even though it wasn't _his_ Wade, it was still Wade and he really, really needed to be held.  
  
It was a split second later when Pete realized that Deadpool wasn't trying to comfort him, he was trying to protect him from the shots that rang out from a few feet away. The impact was stronger than he remembered and Deadpool swayed, dropping down to his knees as blood started to drip from his mouth, seeping through his suit. He didn't have a bulletproof vest on.  
  
No.  
  
No, no, no..  
  
Peter couldn't stop himself from screaming as he tugged on his restraints as he fell to his knees as Deadpool fell to the ground, eyes closing.  
  
“NO! Wade!” Pete grunted as he struggled, needing to hold the man in his arms. “Please, please don't die!” Tears were falling heavily when Peter ran over to him, wrapping an arm around him.

 

“He'll come back.” Peter tried to remind him, but Pete was already bordering on hysterical. “He can't die, Pete! He's okay!” He held the boy tight, using his super strength to keep him from hurting himself. “I need you to stop, so I can get you out of these.” Peter whispered in his ear as Pete sobbed.  
  
Finally, he began to settle down, his entire body shaking, but not fighting Peter's grip anymore. Peter used the keys he'd taken from Toomes to free Pete's arms and the boy immediately threw himself on top of Deadpool, holding his head in his hands.  
  
  
“Please don't die..” He wept over the man's unmoving body. “Please- I love you..”  
  
  
Peter felt his throat tightening as he unbuckled Peter's legs, watching him agonizing over Deadpool's temporary death. Maybe he had taken Deadpool for granted because he couldn't die. All the times that Deadpool had died for him and not once had Peter showed that he cared, but the man still did it. Even though it hurt, even though there was that lingering doubt that maybe, this time.. He still did it.  
  
  
When the others started to file in from the other floors and areas of the building, Peter held his hand up, signaling them to stay back, except for Wade. Peter rubbed Pete's shoulder as he calmly spoke in his ear.  
  
  
“Hey, hey..” He tried to get Pete's attention, but it was no use.  
  
  
“Peter..” Wade calling him by his name got him to look up, red tear-filled eyes locking onto Wade.  
  
  
“Wade..” Pete's lip trembled.  
  
  
Wade knelt down next to him, reaching out to rest his hand on the side of Pete's neck. “It's okay, baby..”

 

“But..”

 

“He'll come back. I promise.” Wade rubbed his thumb over Pete's cheek. “It's not safe to stay here.. We need to go.”  
  
Pete looked back down at Deadpool, a soft whine escaping his lips as Wade tugged his hands away.  
  
“Hey.. I've got him..” Peter assured as he picked Deadpool's body from the ground, gently loading him onto his narrow shoulders as they exited the building, Frank's snipers covering them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete is safe and sound, so no one has to hate me anymore :)
> 
> Also, the spacing is weird, but I can't seem to fix it. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway. let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! The end! I hope that you guys enjoy it :)

It was barely light outside when Peter woke up, pressing a hand to the strain on his neck that he'd gotten from falling asleep in the chair. He glanced over to the blood-stained couch, a little surprised to see it empty. He stood, stretching as following the trail of blood across the carpet until he saw Deadpool's red suit in a crumpled pile on the bathroom floor next to a still damp towel.

The last he'd seen, Deadpool's lifeless body was on the couch where he'd laid him down. He rubbed his eyes as he peaked around the corner, wondering where the other man would have gone. He hadn't gotten very familiar with the layout of the apartment, having crashed pretty much immediately after they'd arrived just a few hours before.

There was only one door other than the bathroom, and that was the bedroom where Wade and Pete had gone to sleep the night before after Tony left them all, promising to have the machine ready before lunch. Curiously, Peter turned the knob and the door opened silently and while it wasn't what he expected, he _did_ find Deadpool.

Pete was laid in the middle of the bed, curled up to Deadpool's chest, Wade pressed close against his back and the sight sent a pang of jealousy through him. Why did the other Peter get to be so happy? Why couldn't _he_ have a fiance and aunt May and get to go to college like a normal kid? He knew his life wasn't perfect before, but being faced with just how much better it could be was downright cruel. He turned to shut the door when he heard a small noise.

“Hey.” Wade whispered, tugging his arm from under Pete so that he could sit up, patting the bed. “Come here.”

Peter held tight onto the knob as he looked over at the man, wondering if he should. With a heavy sigh, he turned, walking through the doorway, slowly approaching the bed.  
  
"Come on, climb in." Wade pulled the covers back and Peter's eyes dart over to the other two bodies in the bed. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling welling up in his chest as this other version of Deadpool invited him in, leaving his arm stretched across the pillow as Peter laid down.  
  
Wade pulled the covers up around him, tugging him inward until Peter's head was on his chest. Something about it felt a little wrong, like he was intruding in the other Peter's life, but.. Part of it felt right, because it was Wade- Even if it wasn't his Wade. What a weird thought.. His Wade.  
  
Ever since that first kiss, Peter had felt like there was something between them, but maybe he was just projecting? Wade was affectionate with him because he reminded him of Pete, for obvious reasons, and Peter accepted it because it was the first honest affection he'd received in.. Well, since May died.  
  
At first, when he saw Wade and Pete, he thought there was absolutely no way that he could ever have something like that, but then, by some miracle, he and Deadpool had that night and it was all he could think about. Maybe if things had been different, if they were different people with different responsibilities.. Maybe Peter could have that life. Deadpool certainly didn't seem like he was objecting.  
  
But things weren't different. In just a few hours, Pete and Wade would be gone, back to their world and he and Deadpool would be left alone to try to figure this out. Honestly, if they tried.. Maybe it could work, but there was never going to be a picket fence for them. They were never going to get married and start a family and honestly, it makes it almost not worth it.  
  
As cheesy as it was and as much as it hurt to think about it, that was what he wanted. He wouldn't give up all the good he'd done as Spider-Man and he doesn't want to stop being Spider-Man, not really, but there's a part of him that's bitter about the way his life has gone. Didn't he deserve more? Didn't he deserve to be happy?  
  
Wade brushed a hand through his hair and he could feel himself falling back asleep under the comforting touch. May used to pet his hair when he wasn't feeling well or when he had a nightmare- It always helped and Peter wondered to himself if Wade knew that because he knew May, he was close with her even, having gotten her blessing to marry Pete and all.

When Pete began to stir, he could feel the warmth around him and he shifted forward into the strong, familiar arms wrapped around him. He blinked his eyes open, a lazy smile on his face until he looked up, seeing just who he was cuddled up against.  
  
"..Deadpool?" He asked, the events of the previous night coming back to him.  
  
"Told you I can't die." The man smiled down at him. "Not for long anyway."  
  
"You saved me." Pete just stared at him, running a hand over his chest, fingers pausing at the stubble of his chin, needing to feel him to make sure he was real. He smiled, wrapping himself awkwardly around the man, pulling him in close. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time, baby boy." Deadpool laughed a little, embracing the boy as he looked over to see the other Wade with Peter snoring against his chest. Pete followed his eyes, a small pang of guilt sticking in his gut for leaving Wade alone to cuddle Deadpool, until he noticed Peter. He smiled a little as he rolled over to face them.  
  
Deadpool pulled himself in, lining up with the curve of Pete's back, draping an arm across his chest as he buried his face in the boy's neck. Pete ran a hand along Wade's arm and his eyes began to open slowly, peaking over to where the touch was coming from.  
  
"G'morning, baby." Wade smiled softly at him. "Welcome back." He greeted Deadpool.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry, I stole your date." Deadpool stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
"It's cool, I stole yours too." Wade offered just as easily, motioning to Peter, still asleep on his chest. "Why don't we go get breakfast started?" He asked Pete and the boy nodded, patting Deadpool's hand before it pulled back, freeing him to slide down the end of the bed while Wade slowly, carefully moved his arm out from under Peter, by some miracle, not waking him.  
  
Deadpool moved to the other side of the large bed, hand snaking under the blanket until it hits Peter's chest, pausing for a moment before sliding down lower. Peter groaned as Deadpool's hand wrapped around him, stroking him lazily.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Deadpool kissed the side of Peter's neck as he thumbed the tip of his cock.  
  
"Nngh, Deadpool, wha-" Peter rubbed his eyes as he looked over, calming a little as he noticed they were alone.  
  
"Shh, I've got you." Deadpool reassures him, taking his ear between his lips as he moves his hand, thankful for the excess skin around Peter's dick, keeping it smooth  
  
Peter bit his lip, turning his head to give Deadpool more room to kiss him, shifting his legs apart as the man worked him over, pulling small whines and shallow breaths from him. He reached up a hand, lacing fingers into Deadpool's hair as he raised hips from the bed, starting to get close. He tugs Deadpool's head up, pulling him down for a kiss, tongues mingling as Peter moaned, coming into his hand.  
  
"Shit.." Peter sighed against Deadpool's lips.  
  
"Come on, the twins are making breakfast." Deadpool just smiled down at him, pulling in one more kiss before wiping his hand on the blanket on his way out of the bed.  
  
"Shit." Peter murmured to himself once he was alone. He was getting way too attached to the idea of waking up with Deadpool and the morning handjob wasn't exactly helping him get over it. He cleaned himself off with the blanket, sneaking into the bathroom to grab a quick shower.  
  
In the kitchen, Pete and Wade were standing in front of the stove, hips lined up together as they swayed, Wade's nose buried in Pete's hair as he flipped a pancake. Deadpool couldn't quite make out what Wade was saying, but the look on Pete's face was enough to give away that it was something sweet.  
  
He could do that for Peter, right? It couldn't be that hard.. He already knew so much about the other man, already cared about him more than he did anyone else. Being with Peter, waking up next to him had been.. Amazing. Nothing else in Deadpool's life was even close to that good.  
  
The best part was that he didn't have to be someone else around Peter. The guy already knew the worst about him and sure, Peter had been a little standoff-ish with him before, but that had changed, hadn't it? Once they'd both seen that it was possible, that in some reality, it had worked between them, everything was different. He had opened up to Peter, put himself out there, and Peter didn't reject him.  
  
Things were going to be complicated, he knew that- Of course, he knew that. Nothing ever came easily for either of them, but this was worth wading through the shit to figure out, at least it was for Deadpool. He just had to make sure that it was worth it for Peter too, that the other man was as willing as him to try to make an effort- To try to make each other's lives even just a little bit less miserable.  
  
Speaking of the devil, it wasn't long before Peter joined them, sending Deadpool a small grin as he sat down at the table.  
  
Half way through their stacks, Peter's phone rang and the chatter they'd started up quieted down. Peter let out a few quick confirmations, expression hardening before he put his phone away.  
  
"It's done." Peter confirmed and Pete looked back and forth between Peter and Wade, eyes wide and full of hope.  
  
"Does this mean we're going home?"  
  
"Yeah.." Wade smiled at him. "We're going home."  
  
They made quick work of finishing their food, clearing the plates before they piled into the car waiting outside for them. The short ride to the tower was tense, a mix of emotions filling the air in the tight space.  
  
"Hey." Tony greeted them, a bittersweet smile on his face. "Let's head up, it's ready to go."  
  
Standing outside the small room they'd built, they waited as Tony typed away at the computer on the other side of the room. Peter watched curiously as Deadpool walked over, talking closely with Tony as he worked. The two of them had never gotten along and he couldn't imagine what Deadpool could possibly have to talk to Tony about.. He didn't have long to dwell on it before they walk back over to the group.  
  
"This is it. You've got a two minute countdown, so.." Tony motioned between them, letting them know it was time to say their goodbyes.  
  
Pete pulled Peter into a tight hug while Wade and Deadpool shook hands, Wade giving the other man a quick lecture about taking care of Peter, as if he didn't already plan on it.  
  
Finally Pete and Wade say their thanks to Tony for everything he had done, helping them while they were there and getting them home. It wouldn't have been possible without him. Tony hands them a flash drive, asking them to give it to the Tony Stark from their dimension and Wade takes it, putting it in his backpack.

With Wade and Pete inside the box, the countdown had about 20 seconds left.

"Peter.." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder, obviously seeing the distress behind his eyes as he watched, waiting for the men to leave. "I know that I should have done better with you, I should have _been_ better for you, but.. I wasn't." 15 seconds. 

"Tony.."

11 seconds.

"Let me finish." He interrupts. "You deserve so much more than what I gave you."

6 seconds.

"I love you, Peter." Tony put a hand on the side of his cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "I hope this will make you happy."

3 seconds.

"What?" Peter looked at Tony confused when the man opened the door as Deadpool grabbed him from behind, dragging him inside. "No!" Peter screamed as he realized what was happening, but it was too late. The light was flashing around them before he even got to the door.

When Peter came to, he was in the middle of the park, alone, with a throbbing headache. As soon as he remembered what happened, he felt sick to his stomach. What the _fuck_ was Tony thinking? He had to get to the tower, that was their meet-up spot in case they came out on the other side separated.

A few blocks away from the tower, he spotted Pete and he called out.

"..What are you doing here?" Pete began to panic as Peter approached him. "Did it not work?Are we.. Stuck here?"

"No, it worked.." Pete must not have seen what happened right before the energy explosion.

"Then why- Wade!" Pete cut himself off as he noticed the familiar outline of his fiance standing in front of the skyscraper. Pete threw himself into Wade's arms, smiling.

"Hey." Wade breathed into his ear, kissing his cheek before pulling away. "Where's Deadpool?”

"He did, but.. I don't know." Peter looked around, scanning the bodies on the sidewalk and across the street. What if something had gone wrong? What if he was the only one that made it through and now he was here alone without Deadpool _or_ Tony? He could feel the anxiety building until he finally saw the other man walking toward them.

"Hey, baby bo- Ow!" Deadpool flinched as Peter punched him, only barely holding back his strength.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?!" People on the sidewalk stopped to stare and he took a deep breath, still glaring. "What did you do?"

"Come on, let me explain.." Deadpool held up his hands in defense.

"It's May.." Pete interrupted them, looking down at his phone, that's working now that they're back. "What the hell am I going to I tell her?"

"I don't know, but she's probably worried sick. Just take it, we'll meet up with her and tell her everything. I know it's a lot, but.." Wade looked over to Peter. "She needs to know."

Peter nods, answering the phone after he took a deep breath.

"Hi, May- I'm fin- No, I'm okay. Wade's okay too. I know- I can explain.. I promise, it's- Okay. Yeah.." He tried to get in as much as he could, but she was hysterical, talking a mile a minute. "Manhattan. See you soon. Bye." 

While Pete was on the phone Peter, just stared. He was talking to May. May was alive here.. There were so many different thoughts and emotions going through his mind, it felt like it was going to explode.

 "You wanted normal. This is as close as I could get." Deadpool shrugged as Peter blinked at him.

 "But why this?" Peter didn't understand why they didn't just.. Stay. They could have tried to make it work without leaving.

"Come on, you were never going to be happy there, you and your sense of duty- But you deserve more than just being Spider-Man. You should have a family and a hot boyfriend and not have to worry about saving the world."

He should have been upset, and part of him was, but the feeling of the weight that lifted off his shoulders at not having to make that decision was overwhelming. Deadpool was right, he never would have chosen to leave, he wouldn't allow himself to give up on his responsibilities, even though they were killing him. Deadpool made that decision for him. Looking up at the man, a realization hit him like a truck

Deadpool had come with him. He'd given up his entire life to follow Peter, to give him a chance to start over, to be happy. He tamped down the swelling feeling in his chest as he pushed up onto his heels, wrapping an arm around Deadpool as he dragged him down into a harsh, desperate kiss.  
  
Deadpool picked him up off the ground and Peter let his feet dangle as he held the man's head in his hands, small but passionate pecks scattering across his lips and cheek.  
  
"I hate to break this up, but May is freaking out and she wants to meet with us.." Pete breaks in quietly as Deadpool sets Peter back down on the ground.  
  
Peter nodded, not entire sure how to process the idea that he was going to get to see May again. Deadpool held his hand as they walked in silence, stopping a few blocks from where they were meeting her.  
  
"Let us talk to her first." Wade suggested to Peter and Deadpool, who agreed. "Take my phone. We'll call when it's time."  
  
"So, what are we going to do? We don't have any money or anywhere to live.." Peter started to talk logistics with Deadpool as his mind started to catch up to reality.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? Other me is loaded." Deadpool grinned. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know.." Peter had thought a lot about what he would do if he weren't Spider-man, but now that it was a real possibility, he was drawing a blank. "Maybe I'll go to school.. I'm not that far behind Pete. What about you?"  
  
"I want to open a bakery.." Peter smiles a little at how sweet that sounds. "Where everything is shaped like dicks."  
  
Peter laughs out loud. That was more like the Deadpool he knew. He pulled the man in for another deep kiss, thinking to himself that he can't wait to get wherever they're going because he really, really wanted get Deadpool back in bed. This time. Peter was going to show him a good time.  
  
In the park, May cried as Pete and Wade told her everything. She was so relieved to see them, but she was equally confused. The things they were telling her were obviously hard to believe, but when she saw Peter, she would know it was true. Wade made the call and only a minute later, the two of them were walking up.  
  
Peter's stomach was twisting and turning and the moment he saw her, he started to lose it- He never thought he would ever see her again, but there she was, holding her arms open for him.  
  
"Come here, sweetie." She called him over with a small smile.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around her, bending down slightly as she pulled him close and the floodgates opened. He sobbed against her hair and the words flowed out of him- How much he missed her, how sorry he was about what happened, how much he loved her.  
  
May held him through it all, patting his back, telling him it's all right and how much she loves him. There was no qualifier or condition, it didn't matter that he was from another dimension, she loved him unconditionally.  
  
Pete wiped away tears as he watched the reunion. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much it hurt to lose May and now he has her back. It wasn't entirely the same, but it was something and he could tell that it meant a lot to Peter.  
  
They had a lot to figure out, but the important thing was that they were back. Pete and Wade could get back to their lives and start to plan their wedding, while Peter and Deadpool could finally start a life of their own. Maybe he was biased because it was another version of him and Wade, but couldn't help but be happy for them. They deserve to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that anyone that didn't like Tony in this fic has forgiven him! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
